


Твоя песня

by Ayliten, Puhospinka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Юра остался без напарника в свой первый «взрослый» вылет, Отабек хочет полетать с Плисецким





	Твоя песня

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018.  
> Название — отсылка к песне [Your Song](https://song-story.ru/your-song-elton-john/)

Сначала Юра решил, что терминал просто завис. Он обновил страницу, полюбовался на список свободных проектов и обновил снова. Затем, для верности, переоткрыл сессию и попробовал в третий раз.

Ничего не изменилось, только мигнул рекламный баннер, и устрашающая белозубая улыбка на нем превратилась в логотип модной клиники.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — буркнул Юра, туда-сюда гоняя список по экрану.

Неразобранных заданий для одиночек оставалось еще достаточно, но все они были откровенным дерьмом и четко делились на два типа: для дебилов и для задротов. На первых приличных баллов не заработать, на вторых сдохнешь со скуки.

Юра раздраженно ткнул пальцем в экран, переключаясь на список командных проектов, пробежался глазами по таблице и очень злым словом помянул Никифорова, слившегося в последнюю минуту. Где и как Юра теперь должен искать себе напарника?

Хоть записывай вторым пилотом Пётю.

— Полетишь со мной в космос? — спросил Юра, почесав кота между ушей. Тот сонно прищурился, всем своим видом показывая, где он видел все эти корабли, звезды и прочую ерунду, которую почему-то так любит его хозяин.

Секунды текли, Юра бессмысленно клацал по списку заданий, а потом до него начало медленно доходить: напарника не будет. Никакого. Потому что все давно договорились и разбежались, оставшиеся одиночные задания — низкорейтинговое говно, и они отбросят Юру в самый хвост таблицы, проще уж тогда не лететь, на издержках сэкономит... Стоп, он сейчас всерьез подумал "не лететь"? Пиздец. Желудок смерзся от злости и разочарования, и Юра снова бессильно пролистал задания. Одиночные быстро уплывали, и теперь остались только те, что для дебилов — грузовые перевозки внутри системы. Был еще вариант срочно выставить запрос на напарника, но шансы отыскать хоть кого-то — причем поблизости — равнялись примерно нулю.

Да чтоб провалился Никифоров со своей дырявой памятью.

"Закончишь Академию, Юрочка, первым в рейтинге, буду у тебя штурманом в твой вылет после выпуска".

А, была не была. Юра мрачно швырнул запрос на напарника в систему и принялся следить за статусом предложения: в обработке, в обработке, в обработке. За это время отвалилось еще два одиночных задания и с десяток командных. Юра еще раз приложил Виктора недобрым словом и почесал Петю за ухом. Статус его предложения изменился на "открытый" ровно в тот самый момент, когда с экрана терминала издевательски уплыло последнее одиночное задание.

Юра закрыл глаза. Все, теперь точно пиздец. Полетал в свой первый самостоятельный месяц, заработал кучу очков рейтинга.

Когда в сознание ввинтился настойчивый писк комма, он даже не сразу сообразил, что происходит. А когда сообразил, рука метнулась к терминалу быстрее, чем мозг взвесил "за" и "против". Какая разница, если ему повезло найти напарника? И насрать, каким он будет, Юре не впервой в одиночку справляться со сложными заданиями; главное, что у него будет допуск на командный полет.

Только оформляя пакет документов, он мельком глянул, как зовут его будущего штурмана — Отабек Алтын. Имя ему совершенно ни о чем не говорило.

Юра открыл личную карточку и моргнул. Ого. Живой казах. Родился на Алматы, переехал на Землю, когда ему было восемнадцать, провел кучу времени в подготовительном училище при канадском космодроме. Юра многих таких встречал: снедаемые мечтой о космосе и полетах, они пахали на износ, но чего-то добивались — единицы. Этот Отабек вот добился: закончил Академию три года назад и с тех пор постоянно летал на разведывательные миссии, несколько раз даже уходил в глубокий космос. В прошлогоднем рейтинге числился третьим, уступив только Никифорову и Джакометти, даже успел поработать с Предтечами.... Но вообще странно, что такой, как он, решился на парную миссию. Рейтинг и опыт позволял Отабеку брать одиночные задания, которые самому Юре пока были закрыты из-за малого количества часов в глубоком космосе. Проблемы с законом? Впрочем, насрать.

Юра, конечно, справился бы и без штурмана, он готов был лететь на миссию хоть с полным идиотом, лишь бы тот заполнил все требуемые документы, — но с нормальным напарником все-таки куда лучше.

Заапрувив данные, включая разрешение на использование оружия, Юра подтвердил свой местный статус на ближайший перелет. Скинул Отабеку план задания и номер шлюза, где был пришвартован корабль, с легким сердцем позакрывал наконец-то все окна, а сам отправился собираться и отсыпаться перед вылетом.

Хрен с ним, с Никифоровым, с веселой злостью подумал он. Невелика беда.

Юра и без него заработает первое место в рейтинге.

***

Когда Юра зашел в ангар, Отабек уже был там, хотя до назначенного времени оставалась еще почти четверть часа. Стоял, сунув руки в карманы и задрав голову, и разглядывал корабль, у ног лежали два объемных баула. Два-то ему зачем.

Юра притормозил, рассматривая невысокую фигуру. Он ни разу не встречал алматинцев вживую, это всегда была закрытая планета, но на снимках они казались приземистыми квадратными тумбочами. Отабек же был, скорее, стройным и сухощавым, и если бы не рост, его невозможно было бы отличить от любого землянина, мало ли тут широкоплечих. Возможно, кто-то из его родителей был не с Алматы.

Стоило Юре приблизиться, как Отабек тут же обернулся.

В плавных, экономных движениях сквозила едва уловимая чуждость человека, привыкшего совсем к другой силе тяжести. Отабек смотрел так пристально, что Юра вспыхнул.

— Ну чего уставился, — буркнул он. — Я — Плисецкий.

— Наслышан, — голос у Отабека оказался ровный, приятный, и Юра с облегчением вздохнул. Летал он как-то с парнем, к концу задания чуть на стенку не лез от его высоких визгливых интонаций. Приходилось, натурально, надевать затычки. — Отабек Алтын, — Отабек протянул руку.

Юра посмотрел на сухую крепкую ладонь, чуть подрагивающую, усмехнулся и пожал.

— Расслабься, я не развалюсь от твоего рукопожатия.

Пальцы в ладони дрогнули, руку сжали ответные стальные тиски.

Юра кивнул на корабль:

— Ну как, готов? Летал на таком?

— Пару раз. Сложная система. Сейчас популярнее самонастраивающиеся.

— Ха, — сказал Юра, задрав подбородок. — Зато возможностей больше. Его зовут Пума Тигр Скорпион.

Юра прищурился, наблюдая за реакцией.

У Отабека не дрогнул ни один мускул на лице.

— Хорошее имя, — сказал он, и Юра мысленно записал ему первые очки в графу “приход”.

Свой корабль он очень любил, летал на нем уже третий год и ни за что не променял бы на другой. И имя выбрал крутое.

А самонастраивающиеся системы — для лузеров, так он и сказал Отабеку, пока они поднимались в небольшой отсек, служивший сразу и пультом управления, и кают-компаний, и кухней.

— Так, — Юра остановился, оглядываясь. — Значит, за этой дверью спуск в машинное отделение, за этой — туалет, а вон там — каюта. Верхняя полка моя. Вещи вниз. Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы освоиться?

Все это было непривычно. Юра летал в тандеме, даже групповые полеты случались, но первый раз на борту его корабля появился кто-то совсем незнакомый. С чужим запахом, по-чужому двигается, непривычно себя ведет.

— Думаю, двенадцати часов хватит, — Отабек опустил баулы с вещами на пол и неторопливо оглядывался. — Предлагаю взлететь сейчас, а на орбите я поковыряюсь.

— Принято, — и Юра свалил из каюты, сделав ужасно занятое лицо.

Блядь. Только сейчас его накрыло осознанием, в какую авантюру он вписался. Лететь хер знает куда, хер знает с кем… Дедушка бы не одобрил, к поиску напарника надо подходить ответственно. С другой стороны, дед сам говорил, что не знаешь, где найдешь. Отабек иррационально нравился Юре, он выглядел круто, он мало пиздел, а если пиздел — то по существу, а значит, половина дела была сделана.

Юра прошвырнулся по кораблю, проверяя настройки, припасы и принимая отчет о предстартовой диагностике, а когда вернулся в каюту, то обнаружил, что Отабек уже разместился. На стене, рядом со снимком Пети, висел новый пейзаж — встающий пухлый красный шар солнца над приземистой степью, на полке валялись капли наушников, а на крюке под самым потолком висела — Юра проморгался — черная гладкая гитара. Ох ни хрена себе.

Раздел “увлечения” в досье Юра, конечно же, промотал, его больше интересовали профессиональные навыки и рейтинг Отабека. Гитара стала сюрпризом. Так вот зачем второй баул, а Юра-то подумал, что Отабек просто барахольщик.

— Все в порядке? — раздалось позади негромкое, и Юра слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Присутствие Отабека ощущалось теплом вдоль спины и дыханием в затылок.

— А, да, — опомнился Юра, и все-таки не сдержался: — Играешь, да? Круто. Я бы послушал.

— Заметано.

— Ладно, хватай наушники, идем, официальная часть вступления в должность и все такое. Я бы тебя просто прописал, но психологи рекомендуют всякое такое… — Юра туманно обвел рукой коридор.

— Угу, — отозвался Отабек. — Тогда давай быстренько сделаем “все такое” и взлетаем.

— Заметано, — отзеркалил Юра и дал пять.

Ответный хлопок отозвался в запястье щекоткой.

Усевшись в свое кресло, Юра откинулся на спинку и на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, ожидая, пока загрузится система авторизации. Провел пальцами по бархатистому пластику обшивки. Внутри все дрожало от нетерпения, сердце стучало сильно и быстро.

В соседнем кресле возился, устраиваясь поудобнее, Отабек. Юра покосился на него украдкой. Выражение лица у того было почти нечитаемым — сосредоточенным, да и только, — но глаза с любопытством оглядывали пульт, обзорные экраны, ряды кнопок и переключателей.

В динамиках тем временем раздался короткий мелодичный звук, и на экране развернулась форма логина нового пользователя.

— Так, — Юра на секунду задумался, вспоминая инструкцию. — Ага, сиди смирно, смотри вот сюда, — он показал на сканер сетчатки. — Руки сюда, а остальная биометрия подцепится из профайла. Так, вот еще, держи, — он протянул Отабеку тонкий чип-ключ на цепочке. — Это на случай системных сбоев, непредвиденных ситуаций… А, да чего я тебе объясняю, сам знаешь. Главное, код не проеби.

— Ага, — кивнул Отабек. Искин считал биометрию, Юра подтвердил создание нового пользователя с расширенными правами доступа к системе, назначил роль — "штурман" — и торжественно сохранил настройки.

— Создание нового пользователя — успешно, — сообщили динамики. — Синхронизация профиля — успешно. Назначение новой роли — успешно.

Юра запросил текущий статус, система услужливо вывела список экипажа. Напротив имени Отабека горел зеленым значок расширенного доступа.

— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно сказал Юра. — Добро пожаловать на борт. Теперь — официально.

— Спасибо, — с улыбкой кивнул Отабек, поднимая вверх большой палец. — Круто. Взлетаем?

— Обязательно, — Юра вернул кивок и соединился с диспетчерской службой космопорта, запрашивая разрешения на вылет. — Идем на автоматике, курс до станции есть, но если хочешь, можешь уже начинать ковыряться.

Отабек усмехнулся.

— Хочу.

Корабль мягко качнулся, отстыковываясь от шлюза, зашумели двигатели. Сердце неистово заколотилось, под ложечкой засосало от предвкушения старта, и Юра не сдержал довольного возгласа, когда его вдавило в кресло, а земля, ангар и космопорт начали стремительно удаляться.

Столько вылетов уже было за плечами — а он при каждом старте все равно радовался, как ребенок.

Отабек, похоже, разделял эти чувства: его лицо совсем ожило, глаза заблестели. Пальцы отстукивали команды на пульте, на ходу выправляя заданный курс для подлета к орбитальной станции. Юра следил за его действиями, не вмешиваясь: ему было интересно.

Рассчитанный автоматикой курс вообще-то был совсем неплох, самостоятельно Юра набросал бы такой же, и изменения Отабек вносил совсем мелкие, но Юра оценил, насколько точно тот подбирает точки и как быстро ориентируется. Скорректированный курс получался гладким и выверенным.

Оптимальным.

Сейчас такая точность была не нужна, но в другой — критической — ситуации стоила очень дорогого. А Отабек, видимо, не привык работать наполовину.

***

Юра откинулся в кресле и натянул шлем-визор. В верхнем правом углу зрительного поля пульсировала полоска разогрева гипердвигателей. Врубив автоматику, Юра расслабился и почувствовал, почти физически, как Отабек делает тоже самое — а потом мир утонул в короткой белой вспышке, и корабль прыгнул.

— ПА-276, добро пожаловать на орбитальную станцию Мир-12, в настоящее время за вами зарегистрирована линия двенадцать-двадцать шесть-четырнадцать, максимальное время пребывания — шестнадцать часов…

Корабль наполнился звуками орбитальной суматохи, сто лет как привычной и знакомой; обмен телеметрией займет время, и уже сейчас Юра чувствовал, как бортовой искин отсылает пакет данных для регистрации, снова проводит диагностику систем, а внешние боты перетряхивают обшивку.

Губы невольно разъехались в улыбке: уже почти открытый космос, йей! Объятья кресла мягко раскрылись, и Юра всплыл под потолок, цепляясь за леера и стараясь удерживать себя в вертикальном положении: всегда приятно хотя бы приблизительно представлять, где условный верх, а где низ. Зато Отабек этой проблемой явно не парился, расположился горизонтально под потолком и деловито подпыл к Юре, выставив кулак.

От легкого удара кулаками тело дернулось и едва не отлетело назад, Отабек же практически не пошевелился. Юра вытянул шею и обнаружил, что тот цепляется носком сапога за леер. Позер, хе-хе. Но выглядело круто, надо потом тоже попробовать.

Оттолкнувшись, Юра поплыл к выходу: осмотреть двигатели.

— Часа два понадобится на получение всех разрешений, — пробубнил он.

— Может даже больше, — отозвался наушник голосом Отабека, оставшегося в кабине управления. — Мы же первый раз.

— Угу, — Юра приложил ладонь к кожуху, заменяющему дверь в машинный отсек. Зрачок кольнул сканирующий луч, кожух разъехался в разные стороны, пропуская Юру в тамбур. — Ты сейчас что будешь делать?

— Собираюсь нырнуть в требуху, это часа на четыре, не меньше, — голос у Отабека звучал расслабленно и умиротворенно — как будто он тоже был счастлив наконец-то выйти в космос.

— Угу, понял тебя, — Юра надел костюм защиты, задраивая себя наглухо, и шагнул в машинное отделение. — Я вернусь через пару часов, погоняю наш маршрут, а там будет видно.

— Давай, Юр.

***

Вылез он наружу только через три часа: пришлось подключаться к гиперам напрямую, минуя промежуточный канал, и вслушиваться в ровное гудение полей, перебирая на внутреннем экране все отклонения. Виски ломило и немного пошатывало, поэтому плыть в кают-компанию пришлось, обстукивая собой все стены. Отабек обнаружился под потолком, он что-то рассеянно изучал на парящем перед ним планшете и потягивал из трубочки суп.

— Жрать хочу, — Юра тоскливо посмотрел на шкаф с едой и моргнул — к нему летел точно такой же пакет. Протянул руку и цапнул, ощущая под пальцами тепло.

— Я погрел, — озвучил Отабек очевидное, и Юра в порыве чувств показал большой палец.

Высосав сразу почти треть пакета, Юра блаженно вздохнул и подплыл к Отабеку.

— Что там у тебя? Все окей?

— Да, почти закончил. Кстати, глянь, — Отабек мазнул пальцем по экрану, разворачивая длинную таблицу. – Я немного поковырялся в маршруте, пока было время, есть пара предложений. Вот сюда лучше добавить маневров, там сложный участок, я проходил три месяца назад. И еще здесь, — пальцы так и порхали над таблицей, выделяя строчки. — И предлагаю поменять расчетную точку выхода. Текущая неплохая, но слишком далеко от станции, лучше прыгнуть сразу к ней, не придется терять лишнее время и топливо.

— Ну-ка, — заинтересованно подавшись вперед, Юра чуть потеснил Отабека плечом. — Ого, нихера себе.

Отабек действительно подправил всего несколько мест — но зато как. Добавилось несколько участков, требующих ювелирного маневрирования и мгновенной оценки ситуации. Участок, выделенный Отабеком, и правда был сложным, не меньше семерки по шкале Смита-Горовица, но с новым маршрутом риска должно быть меньше, хотя и придется серьезно попотеть.

Прыжок сразу к мелкой автоматической станции, оборудование на которой тоже нужно было проверить, прежде чем садиться на планету, Юра заценил отдельно. Он и сам прогнал несколько возможных вариантов, предложенных искином, но в итоге так и не нашел красивого решения, а план Отабека смотрелся вполне неплохо. Правда, в самом гипере придется как следует потанцевать, чтобы выйти на оптимальную точку, но оно того стоило.

— Класс, — сказал наконец Юра. – Загружай, будет весело. А это что? — уточнил он, ткнув пальцем в строчку, отмеченную блеклым серым.

— Запасной вариант, — пожал плечами Отабек. — Если что-то пойдет не так, можно прыгнуть сразу на планету.

— Рискованно. — Юра закусил губу. — Карты есть, но хрен знает, что там на самом деле.

— Ага, это просто на всякий случай. — Отабек снова присосался к своему супу. — Что там с двигателями?

— Все супер.

— Я тоже скоро закончу.

Юра заложил руки за голову и вытянулся, с наслаждением разминая мышцы. По экрану пульта все еще ползли строчки: получение разрешений шло полным ходом. Похоже, Отабек был прав, торчать им на орбите придется долго, но настроение это совсем не портило. Юра вспомнил, как примерял вчера на себя унылые тестовые задания, и облегченно выдохнул.

— Забыл тебя поблагодарить, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Отабеку. — Я уже готовился возить почту на Плутон.

Отабек глянул на Юру поверх планшета и улыбнулся краешком рта.

— Я подумал, что это должно быть интересно.

— Проверка сбоев оборудования в жопе… э-э-э, условно обитаемой зоне?

— Юрий Плисецкий в качестве напарника, — невозмутимо поправил Отабек.

Юра аж растерялся – смотрел, как дурак, на Отабека, и моргал. Нет, летать с ним хотели многие. Вундеркинд, везунчик, один из лучших пилотов Академии, Юра мог прыгнуть в гипер с одного толчка и выйти в заданной точке с ювелирной точностью. Он выходил на слияние с двигателями в рекордно короткие сроки — полторы минуты. У него, говорили, можно многому научиться – бла-бла-бла. Но только сейчас это звучало – ну, как будто летать с Плисецким – это действительно круто, а не просто… ну, просто. Даже если на самом деле с ним будет совсем не интересно.

— Бля, — от души высказался Юра, делая большие и, как он надеялся, страшные глаза. – Ну бля, не говори так больше, я смущаюсь.

Отабек в ответ сделал серьезное и понимающее лицо, но улыбка разбегалась от глаз тонкими лучиками морщин. Юра от души продемонстрировал средний палец, а потом раскинул руки, покачиваясь в воздухе.

— Сейчас бы прямо так и уснул, — сказал он, мечтательно глядя в стену.

— Спи, — просто отозвался Отабек, и Юра задумался.

— Не, надо в койку, тестовая гравитация врубится…

— Через три с половиной часа, я посмотрел, — успокоил его Отабек. – Если не проснешься раньше, я тебя разбужу.

— Хмм…

Приятная тяжесть в желудке обволакивала теплом. Юра закрыл глаза: можно просто немного повисеть вот так, а потом уже в каюту… Кайф.

Сквозь крепкий сон Юра чувствовал осторожные прикосновения к плечу – сначала к одному, потом к другому. По щеке скользнул поток воздуха, раздался тихий звуковой сигнал и шорох отъехавшей двери, а потом Юра снова поплыл – то ли во сне, то ли на самом деле.

***

Проснулся он от врубившейся гравитации. Тяжесть навалилась на плечи, вдавила в жесткую койку, и Юра недовольно заворочался: он терпеть не мог вот эти дурацкие ощущения, как будто внутренности сейчас расплющит.

Глубоко вздохнув, он лениво отключил страховочное поле, а потом замер, поняв — он ведь так и уснул там, в кают-компании, а значит, Отабек отбуксировал его спящего... И ведь даже почти не разбудил – Юра припомнил свой то ли сон, то ли воспоминание.

Он перегнулся через бортик и заглянул вниз. Ага. Отабек, тоже накрытый страховочным полем, крепко спал на животе, обняв подушку. Лицо подсвечивало бледное подмигивание включенного комма: похоже, читал, пока не заснул.

Юра осторожно спустился, стараясь не шуметь, и выскользнул наружу: хотелось отлить. 

Когда он вернулся, Отабек по-прежнему спал, и Юра, пока раздевался, задумчиво рассматривал его лицо. Ну, нормальное такое лицо, немного необычное, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы вот так стоять и пялиться.

Раздраженный сам на себя, Юра забрался наверх и завернулся в одеяло, хлопнув по панели включения поля. Гравитацию перед выходом в глубокий космос искин корабля включал ненадолго, но всегда на разное время, следуя какой-то своей, ему одной понятной логике. Не хотелось бы во сне мотаться по всей каюте.

И Юра закрыл глаза и снова уснул.

Сигнал подъема разорался так, что Юра всерьез задумался о том, что у корабельных искинов существует чувство юмора — потому что он каждый сраный раз менял настройки громкости, и они каждый сраный раз возвращались на исходную.

— Что случилось? — резко спросил Отабек снизу. 

Юра отключил поле и оттолкнулся от полки. Щелкнул по экрану коммбраслета и наклонился, зависнув перед Отабеком вверх ногами.

— Все нормально, у моего корабля идиотское чувство юмора. Как спалось?

— Нормально, — хрипло сказал Отабек и потер лицо ладонями, Юра аж умилился.

— Так вот, этот кошачий вопль означает, что все допуски и разрешения мы получили, а автоматическая диагностика закончена.

Отабек мгновенно преобразился:

— Значит, вылетаем? — он ловко опрокинулся с койки, зависнув вверх ногами вместе с Юрой.

Они переглянулись и внимательно осмотрели друг друга..

— Два часа нам на все, — офыркавшись, сказал Юра. — Погнали. Я, чур, первый в душ!

Ловко оттолкнув Отабека, он устремился прочь. Конечно, мыться в условиях невесомости — то еще извращение, да и слово “мыться” тут не очень подходило, но время лучше не терять. Когда Юра закончил, то встретил Отабека у гигиенического отсека.

Он невозмутимо листал висящую перед ним голограмму предстоящего маршрута, вскинул глаза, чуть улыбаясь, моргнул. Юра сделал “викторию” и торжественно поплыл одеваться.

***

В рубке Отабек появился, уже готовый — в наглухо застегнутом летном костюме, аккуратно причесанный, — когда Юра подтвердил время схода с орбиты и теперь сидел, рассматривая панораму на большом экране внешнего вида.

Сейчас тот транслировал главный шлюз Мир-12 — там кипела жизнь, постоянно кто-то отстыковывался и пристыковывался, в правом верхнем углу экрана ползали две фигуры, кажущиеся черными кривульками на фоне ослепительно-белой обшивки. Вот людям нравится работать в открытом космосе. Юре, конечно, тоже случалось, но брр, это же так скучно.

Отабек сел, и кресло под ним задрожало, подстраиваясь. Шлем опустился на голову, на лицо наехал визор, стекло матово блеснуло в свете ламп. Время.

— Борт ПА-276 просит разрешения покинуть орбиту, — собственный голос, искаженный наушниками, показался незнакомым.

— Разрешение дано. Ваш коридор — двенадцать-двадцать четыре-шесть, расчетное время — двенадцать минут с момента подтверждения. Чистого неба.

Юра открыл глаза. На фоне пронзительно-огромного черного неба, словно дымчатый сапфир, плыла Земля.

— Принято, — хрипло сказал он.

— Принято, — эхом отозвался Отабек, Юра отчетливое слышал его ровное, спокойное дыхание.

Бывают важные моменты, которые не хочется делить ни с кем. Юра любил смотреть на Землю в одиночестве: не стыдно, что перехватывает горло, не стыдно, что в глазах щиплет. Но Отабек, вот он. И оказалось, что всякие такие моменты можно делить на двоих — если человек подходящий.

Юра сжал рычаги управления, потянул на себя и отдал команду:

— Старт подтверждаю.

Корабль вздрогнул, начиная отсчет. Где-то внутри, в самой сердцевине, начали разгоняться гипердвигатели. Юра чувствовал их дрожь, перед глазами наливалась красным полоса готовности, виски закололо предчувствием прыжка, а вдоль позвоночника начали впиваться пси-иглы, щекотать, инициируя обмен сигналами между человеческим мозгом и кораблем.

Гудение в сознании слилось с дыханием Отабека, и мир вокруг стек черными тенями, опрокидывая Юру в пустоту, где по центру пульсировало красное облако ассоциативного разлома. На языке расцвел вкус мяты

— Слияние завершено, — мягкий голос корабельного искина отозвался в ушах звоном. — До прыжка осталось — три, два, один…

Юра бросил себя и корабль вперед, сминая, разрывая пространство и сжимая рычаги. Обрушившаяся гравитация вжала в кресло, по бокам зазмеились яркие вспышки, пропитанные запахом корицы. Юра шевельнулся, уходя с их маршрута. Блядь, да что за херня, как будто на первом вылете, чего вас так много, а. Это же, пока они не пройдут разрыв, не будет ни покоя, ни отдыха.

— Красные слева, два градуса, — невозмутимый голос Отабека отрезвил, и Юра бездумно откорректировал курс, уходя с траектории.

— Повторить.

— Пять градусов вверх через одну минуту.

— Левее. Обратно на курс.

Отабек читал трассу быстро, уверенно, и Юра отпустил себя, позволив следовать указаниям, а потом задумался — может быть, Фельцман был прав, когда говорил, что каждому пилоту нужен “свой” штурман. Не просто хороший спец, а тот, с кем захочется работать. Юра не спорил с ним чисто из уважения к сединам — но до сегодняшнего дня считал, что все это херня на постном масле. Если человек профи — то он будет “своим” где угодно. С Виктором, например, было очень круто летать, но Юра мог бы и лучше. А еще он не любил работать с другими — да и вообще людей не особо любил, за редким исключением.

Отабек вдруг запнулся, Юра на миг отвлеклся от скольжения — что ж так трудно-то, — и мысленно выматерился — впереди сходились сразу три линии вероятности, толстая изумрудная полоса извивалась, словно плеть, и била в нос яблочным сидром.

— На красную прямо по центру и деееержимся, — голос в наушниках засбоил, когда Юра вывернул прямо в красное, потрескивающееся, пахнущее скошенной травой. Дрожь пробрала от макушки до ногтей на ногах, пересчитала все кости и скрутила мышцы, — а потом прозрачное алое марево осталось позади, и Юра шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как по спине льется пот.

— Бляяяядь, — озвучил его мысли Отабек, — два градуса вправо, — голос его прозвучал утомленно.

А потом переход закончился. Воцарившаяся тишина отозвалась током крови в висках, тяжелым дыханием Отабека и звоном в ушах.

— Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на своих местах, инициирована процедура разрыва слияния. — Юра прислушивался, как спину щекочут, втягиваясь, тончайшие щупы; из головы медленно уходила тяжесть, а визор шлема начал обретать прозрачность. — Слияние разорвано, расчетное время выхода из гиперпространственного тоннеля — двадцать четыре стандартных часа.

Юра с облегчением мотнул головой — шлем уехал вверх, — вытянул ноги и глубоко вздохнул.

— Блядь, ну теперь хотя бы понятно, почему задание строго для двоих. Я бы один тут ебанулся, — он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Отабеком. Смотрел тот напряженно и как будто неуверенно. — Чего?

— Разреши, — он прикусил нижнюю губу, — разреши тебе помочь? — Отабек протянул руку, и Юра тупо посмотрел на широкую ладонь. — Да или нет?

Я не фея. Иди нахрен. Сам справлюсь. Не надо мне ничего, охуел? У Юры в такой ситуации всегда был готов миллион ответов. Но какого хрена, они напарники, верно?

— Валяй, — ответил Юра и протянул руку, позволяя вытащить себя из кресла.

Но чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Отабек легко подхватит его на руки.

Он шагнул прочь из рубки, и стены коридора слились в одну широкую разноцветную полосу от сумасшедшей скорости. В каюте они оказались через три удара сердца. Отабек мягко опустил Юру на свою койку, и встроенный диагност недовольно запищал, впрыскивая куда-то в шею витамины.

— Охренеть как круто, — честно сказал Юра и почесал место укола. — Ты так долго можешь?

Отабек оперся плечом о бортик верхней койки и скрестил руки на груди, задумался:

— Когда последний раз сдавал нормативы, было около сорока минут.

— Сорок минут на сверхскорости? — искренне охуел Юра.

— Нет, на предельной, такой, как сейчас, меньше — четыре минуты, и потом лежу пластом. Но такое редко нужно, используем обычный ускоренный режим.

Если бы Юра меньше заебался за этот сраный переход, он бы поорал от восторга. А так он просто показал большой палец.

— Это же свойство организма, хоть и тренированное, — усмехнулся Отабек, пожимая плечами. — А вот ты... твой выход в гипер… — лицо у него сделалось такое мечтательное, что Юра почувствовал, как краснеет.

Пора было менять тему.

— А ты один часто летаешь?

— Пока рейтинг был низковат, приходилось искать напарников. А сейчас почти всегда один.

— Почему? — Юра перевернулся на бок, поморщился — диагност нагло ощупывал его спину усиками-детекторами, было щекотно. — Если брать кого-то со схожим рейтингом, то возможностей будет больше.

Отабек расстегнул костюм и начал из него выбираться плавными, экономными движениями. Надо будет запомнить, как он это делает.

— На интересные одиночные мне рейтинга хватает, — он вышагнул из комбинезона, и Юра с интересом уставился на ноги — по правому бедру от колена почти до талии шел длинный белый шрам. — А на сложные парные… — Отабек развернулся к шкафу, вытащил оттуда свежий бытовой комбинезон, запакованный в тонкую пленку, и Юра от нечего делать пересчитал позвонки — от шеи до ложбинки ягодиц, — хочется ходить с кем-то особенным.

— Пока не нашел кого-то особенного? — рискнул спросить Юра.

— Хммм, — туманно ответил Отабек и влез в комбинезон — в черном он был крут, — возможно.

Выпрямился, застегнул молнию до горла и посмотрел Юре прямо в глаза.

— Да иди ты, — Юра отпихнул ползающего по нему диагноста и от смущения накрыл голову подушкой.

— А я что? Я ничего. — Отабек невозмутимо отобрал у Юры подушку, сунул под голову, а потом натянул на него одеяло. — Два часа на сон, капитан.

— Так точно, штурман, — Юра поморгал, а потом все же закрыл глаза. Сонливость навалилась тяжелой плитой, и он решил не сопротивляться. А легкое прикосновение к волосам ему, наверное, просто показалось.

***

Когда Юра окончательно проснулся, по корабельному времени уже наступил поздний вечер. Каюта тонула в темноте, только тускло светились контуры двери, и царила полная тишина. Ни отзвука дыхания Отабека, ни шороха. Так тихо спит или куда-то ушел?

Юра поморгал и зевнул. Выспался он, по ощущениям, на целую жизнь вперед, но чувствовал себя будто после тяжелого похмелья. Очень хотелось пить. И поесть, пожалуй, тоже не помешает, с самого утра во рту не было ничего, кроме пакета супа.

Он размял задеревеневшую шею, сел и заглянул наверх. Посветил коммом: тусклый луч выхватил из темноты пустую постель. Ага.

— Свет, — хрипло приказал Юра, слез на пол и еще раз прислушался к себе.

Нормально. Умыться, пожрать — и будет супер.

Отабек нашелся в кают-компании: сидел в своем кресле, со шлемом на голове, лежащие на подлокотниках пальцы то и дело вздрагивали — то ли что-то настраивал, то ли запустил симуляцию и тренировался. Юра не стал отвлекать, тихо проскользнул в гигиенический отсек и с наслаждением забрался в прохладный душ, а когда вернулся, Отабек как раз закончил и стаскивал с себя шлем.

Увидев Юру, он кивнул.

— Ну ты как?

— Отлично, — Юра показал большой палец. — Жрать хочешь?

— Очень. — Отабек поднялся из кресла и с видимым наслаждением потянулся. — Делать было нечего, погонял симулятор.

— И как? — открыв холодильный шкаф, Юра проинспектировал содержимое. Готовые обеды на все случаи жизни стояли на полках ровными стопками. Он выудил две запечатанных в пластик коробки, надорвал упаковки и засунул в шкаф для разогрева. — Чай, кофе, сок?

— Два раза разбился, — мрачно вздохнул Отабек. — Чай.

Себе Юра нацедил огромную кружку кофе, высыпал туда три пакетика сахара, потом подумал — и добавил еще два. Получилась горько-приторная гадость, но зато уже через несколько глотков из висков ушло давящее ощущение.

— Я на суперсложном часто бьюсь, — вздохнул Юра, накалывая на вилку кусок мяса. Еда оказалась на удивление приличной, надо запомнить фирму на будущее. — Особенно на той задаче с решетом. Делал?

— Делал, — кивнул Отабек. — Один раз прошел. Не хотелось бы попасть хоть раз в такое.

— Да уж, — Юра поежился, вспомнив это самое "решето" — область с множественными разрывами гипера и нестабильными переходами. Даже в симуляции, где нагрузка все же не так била по голове, как в реальном полете, приходилось тяжело, а о том, каково будет оказаться в настоящем "решете", Юра и вовсе старался не думать. При необходимости он, пожалуй, смог бы вынести три, ну, может, четыре сложных прыжка подряд, а останется ли живым и вменяемым после пятого — вопрос открытый. В одиночку вряд ли, со штурманом еще можно попробовать. Но лучше, конечно, если пробовать никогда не придется.

Острые ощущения Юра любил, как всякий пилот, но все же не настолько.

— Можно попробовать пройти вдвоем, — вдруг предложил Отбек, помешивая свой чай. — Симуляцию, в смысле. Хотя так, наверное, не считается.

— Чего это не считается! — возмутился Юра. — В одиночку в такие зоны все равно только полные придурки суются, но мы же с тобой не придурки?

Отабек засмеялся, фыркнул прямо в чай, Юра поймал веселый взгляд и засмеялся тоже. Глаза у Отабека под тенью от ресниц казались совсем черными, но даже сквозь веселье смотрели цепко, точно он ни на секунду не прекращал оценивать обстановку. Юра, наверное, и сам со стороны выглядел так же, в Академии в них вбивали эти принципы — быть всегда настороже, постоянно анализировать ситуацию, не расслабляться, — с первых же курсов.

— Знаешь, вот сразу видно, что ты пилот. — Юра прищурился. — Даже если бы я не знал, то все равно бы понял.

— По тебе тоже видно, — Отабек согласно качнул головой, собирая остатки овощей с тарелки. — Взгляд, движения. И характер тоже.

— А что с моим характером? — Юра пристально глянул на Отабека поверх кружки. — Хреновый?

— Упорный. Смотришь очень решительно.

— Ха, — Юра приосанился, выпятив грудь. — Ну я же крутой пилот, мне положено, — а потом посерьезнел и добавил: — Ну а что, показывать всяким придуркам, как расстроен, что ли? Вот после первых же экзаменов на нашем курсе осталось вдвое меньше народа, чем поступало, и все группы переформировали. Знаешь, как стремно, когда приходишь в новую группу, где уже все друг друга знают, а ты чувствуешь себя хуем с горы. И насрать, что летаешь лучше.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Отабек. — Ну и как потом, подружился?

— Ну так... — Юра махнул рукой, чувствуя, как загораются кончики ушей. — Немного.

За внезапно нахлынувший приступ откровенности стало неловко, кто его вообще за язык потянул? Он снова спрятался за кружкой и принялся глотать остывший кофе.

Отабек молчал, но когда Юра выглянул из-за кружки, то увидел, что тот все еще смотрит на него и снова улыбается.

— Ну а что у тебя? — сменил тему Юра, пока кровь не прилила и к щекам тоже.

— У меня было время, когда ничего не получалось, — сказал Отабек. — Переводился из своей Академии в отделение на Земле, потерял почти год и свой стиль полета нашел не сразу, поначалу не выходило никак. Но я очень хотел стать хорошим пилотом, записался на дополнительные курсы. Кстати, я видел тебя там. Еще удивился сначала, ты же в рейтинге был лучше всех. Но оставался тренироваться, даже когда остальные расходились, и это было круто. Очень вдохновляло.

Кровь все-таки бросилась в лицо, Юра сглотнул. И неловко стало вдвойне — потому что он-то Отабека не помнил вовсе. Просто очень хотел летать — и шел записываться на любые практические занятия, которые мог впихнуть в расписание.

— Черт, — выдавил он. — Ну… спасибо?

У Отабека чуть потемнели скулы, но отводить взгляд он не стал — все так же прямо смотрел на Юру.

— Мы идем тренироваться или нет? — спросил он как ни в чем не бывало, и Юра торопливо кивнул.

— А то!

***

Вдвоем проходить задание оказалось действительно намного проще. Первую попытку, правда, они все равно завалили, пока пытались выработать общую тактику, зато на второй и третий раз все прошло просто отлично, хотя симуляция изо всех сил старалась создать побольше сложностей.

Юра с удовольствием и гордостью полюбовался на новые ачивки в поле достижений, снял шлем и пихнул Отабека в плечо.

— Здорово мы их!

Отабек тоже снял шлем и откинулся на спинку кресла, тяжело дыша. На лбу блестели капельки пота, несколько прядей волос слиплось, с лица медленно стекало напряжение, но вид у него был очень довольный.

— Да, хорошо вышло, надо еще попробовать в другой системе.

— Завтра, — отрезал Юра. — Хватит на сегодня, нам сутки лететь, успеем.

— Угу, — не стал спорить Отабек. — Пойду умоюсь.

Юра вяло махнул рукой, показывая, что услышал, а сам пошел в кухонный блок за изотоником. Пить хотелось зверски.

Он допивал бутылку, когда Отабек снова появился в кают-компании — в расстегнутом комбинезоне и с мокрыми волосами, которые яростно растирал полотенцем. По груди и животу с волос стекали струйки воды.

— А почему не высушился сразу? — с любопытством спросил Юра, рассматривая грудь Отабека — но никакой новой информации это не принесло, шрам, похоже, был всего один.

— Не нравится ощущение, — пожал Отабек плечами. — Так что, если есть возможность — сохну так.

— Понятно.

Интересно, сколько привычек Отабека он узнает за перелет? Юра будто шел по неизведанному квадрату космоса.

Отабек набросил полотенце на ручку холодильника и застегнулся.

— Я где-то через час собираюсь потренироваться, — поделился он планами.

— Подстраховать тебя? — догадался Юра.

— И это тоже, — Отабек кивнул и забрался в свое кресло вместе с ногами. — Можешь присоединиться.

— Угу.

Они замолчали: Юра углубился в чтение дайджеста за последние две недели — потому что отчаянно филонил все это время, отговариваясь предполетными тренировками; Отабек, судя по всему, занимался тем же. По крайней мере, морщил переносицу он практически одновременно с Юрой. Новости были на редкость скучные — утвержден перечень документов, которые теперь нужно передавать при стыковках с орбитальными станциями. Юра на всякий случай проверил, обновились ли задачи у корабельного искина — с этим оказался полный порядок. Ужесточилось наказание для пилотов, совершающих вылеты в одиночку для маршрутов сложностью А5…

— Не понимаю, — проворчал Юра, — зачем тогда разрешать брать такие задания. Чтобы никто не расслаблялся?

— Я думаю, просто не успели обновить базы, — отозвался Отабек. — Проще и быстрее выпустить резолюцию, а потом уже менять систему рейтинга.

Юра задумался — в принципе, логика в этом была. Даже внутри категорий задания разнились по сложности, и дробление не помешало бы. Но разговоры об изменении системы шли не первый год, а толку никакого, только плодились дополнительные инструкции, правила и регламенты. Большую часть из них, конечно, можно скормить корабельному искину и забыть об их существовании, но некоторые зачем-то нужно было знать. Видимо, чтобы в случае аварийной посадки на недружественную планету отбиваться этими знаниями от погодных условий, не совместимых с жизнью.

Все это Юра излагал Отабеку, угнездившись в кресле поглубже и покачивая ногой. Тот фыркал, едва заметно улыбался, а Юра только закатывал глаза — ну чего, он правду говорил.

— Вот кстати, — вспомнил Юра, — наше с тобой задание, например, по идее А6. Но если бы ввели систему дробления, о которой говорят, и каждое бы разбили еще на три, то у нас была бы высшая сложность.

— Я летал на А6, — задумался Отабек, — сложновато было. Еще до того, как ввели ограничения.

— Я тоже летал, еще в Академии на практике — и чуть не умер со скуки, — признался Юра. — Гошан вообще весь перелет продрых тогда и возмущался, зачем его выдернули с проекта. А я даже не вспотел.

— Ошибки классификации тоже бывают, — заметил Отабек, — нас однажды сорвали вчетвером на А8, потом оказалось, что сбой.

Юра попытался себе представить, что за сбой такой мог быть, но пришедшая в голову мысль была такой идиотской, что он фыркнул. Отабек глянул, потягиваясь, и уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке:

— Ну да, D8, и мы весь перелет играли на щелбаны и качались, потому что заняться было нечем, зато собирались как на пожар.

Юра уже откровенно ржал, представляя четырех тренированных пилотов, отправленных проведать детский утренник.

— Зато выспался, — сочувственно покивал Юра.

— Да, — невозмутимо отозвался Отабек. — Как нам потом сказали, настоящий пилот глубокого космоса должен быть готов ко всяким неожиданностям — и с честью выдержать все испытания. — Юра расфыркался в кулак, а Отабек поднял голову: — Я в тренажерку, ты все-таки со мной?

— Пожалуй, да…

Вообще-то это была комната отдыха — многофункциональная, конструкторского типа. Но на всех кораблях, на которых бывал Юра, она звалась именно тренажеркой. Потому что посидеть с напарником можно и в кают-компании, поваляться с книжкой — у себя на койке, да и фильм тоже удобнее смотреть в каюте. А вот такие дуры хрен ты где еще разместишь.

Юра окинул комнату взглядом и задумался. Просто так упражняться было скучно, в крови еще гуляли остатки адреналина после симуляции.

— Может, спарринг? — предложил он. — Или у тебя какой-то специальный режим?

Отабек, уже выставлявший настройки на тренажере, поднял голову от экрана.

— Просто выкручиваю нагрузку побольше, чтобы не потерять форму, — пояснил он. — Или увеличиваю гравитацию на корабле, но нам двоим тогда будет неудобно, с тренажерами проще.

Юра подошел и глянул на экран. Присвистнул.

— Ничего себе "побольше".

— Все еще хочешь спарринг? — весело спросил Отабек. Юра воинственно прищурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Что значит "все еще"? Можешь даже использовать ускорение.

Отабек выпрямился, сцепил кисти в замок и вывернул их, разминаясь. Комбинезон он сменил на тренировочные штаны и майку, и Юра явственно видел, как от малейших усилий под смуглой кожей обрисовываются контуры мышц. А еще теперь сразу бросалось в глаза, что Отабек шире в плечах, коренастее и явно сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. Да и реакция отличная, и это еще если не вспоминать про способности.

Юра тоже не жаловался ни на силу, ни на скорость реакций, но по предварительным прикидкам, как ни оценивай, все равно выходило — ему пиздец.

Он весело оскалился. В голову плеснуло азартом, под ложечкой потянуло от нетерпения. Это мы еще посмотрим, кому пиздец, решил он, тоже разминаясь. Недаром же он был лучшим на курсе, а на свободной практике несколько раз укладывал на лопатки даже Никифорова, со всем его хваленым боевым опытом.

— Значит, спарринг? — уточнил Отабек.

— Пять раундов, — Юра растопырил ладонь и помахал. — Кто проиграет, заполняет корабельный журнал за все время.

— Жестоко.

— Ну так. — Юра скомандовал искину, чтобы тот подготовил арену. — Что, уже решил соскочить?

— Еще чего. — Отабек разулся, аккуратно поставил ботинки к стене. Юра собрал волосы в хвост на затылке и разулся тоже.

Комната тем временем преобразилась: тренажеры компактно сложились и уехали в ниши, оставив голые стены и ровный пол, на котором вспыхнул четко очерченный квадрат небольшой "арены". Юра переступил с ноги на ногу и принялся нормально разминаться, краем глаза поглядывая на Отабека. Интересно было посмотреть, как тот двигается во время тренировки.

Двигался он красиво, так же плавно и экономно, как и в обычной жизни — только еще точнее. Ни одного лишнего шага или взмаха, тщательно выверенный разворот плеч и корпуса. Вот гибкости Отабеку все-таки недоставало: в тех упражнениях, которые Юра выполнял без малейших усилий, вставая на мостик из положения стоя или складываясь пополам, Отабек немного недотягивал, напрягался сильнее, чем требовалось, и это немного ломало общее впечатление — но Юра все равно засмотрелся.

Иногда он ловил на себе и взгляд Отабека, все такой же внимательный и изучающий, что и раньше, и ему становилось неловко, но вместе с тем и приятно тоже.

— Ну что, готов? — встряхнув руками в последний раз, спросил Отабек.

Юра тряхнул головой.

— На все сто. И только попробуй мне поддаться!

У Отабека сделалось очень оскорбленное лицо. Брови сошлись на переносице, крылья носа раздулись, когда он шумно втянул воздух.

— Я и не думал, Юр. Давай, как обычно — двадцать секунд захват или уложить на лопатки.

— Прекрасно. Тогда погнали!

— Три, — равнодушно пробубнил искин над их головами. — Два, один, начали.

И Юра сорвался с места.

 

Конечно, Отабек был быстрее — но у Юры водились козыри. Попытка захвата провалилась, Юра на сотую долю секунды замешкался, всем телом почувствовав вспышку ликования Отабека — и сразу же вокруг него сомкнулись руки в стальном зажиме. Настолько сильном, что Юра на какой-то миг усомнился, не переоценил ли себя. Но тут же расслабил мышцы и ужом вывернулся из захвата, сведя лопатки и мощным броском опрокидывая Отабека на спину с высоты своего роста.

— Иппон, — сообщил искин, и в его голосе Юре отчетливо послышалось разочарование. “Подлец, — сердито подумал Юра, — ты за кого вообще — за меня или за него?”

Отабек лежал, тяжело дыша, кадык ходил ходуном, когда он сглатывал. 

Юра сказал:

— Хе-хе.

— В следующий раз я на это не поведусь, — прищурился Отабек.

— Если мне везет, то это срабатывает на одном и том же противнике раз пять, — сказал Юра, убирая колено с живота Отабека и протягивая руку. 

Отабек сжал ладонь и рывком поднялся, глядя оценивающе и заинтересованно. Мда, похоже, все будет сложно. Но попробовать еще раз стоит.

Едва оказавшись в захвате, Юра дернулся, выворачиваясь, а через миг стены и потолок поменялись местами, и он оказался на лопатках, созерцая напряженное лицо Отабека. Над верхней губой выступили бисеринки пота, крылья носа раздувались — Юра аж засмотрелся.

— Иппон, — сообщил искин, на этот раз довольно, и Юра выпростал из-под Отабека руку, вытянул вверх и продемонстрировал средний палец. 

— Он меня ненавидит, — доверительно сообщил Юра и поджал губы. Придется пробовать другую тактику, с этой пытаться уложить Отабека — дохлый номер.

Через час, мокрые и скользкие от пота, они валялись друг на друге — Юра затылком чувствовал, как приподнимается живот Отабека — и молчали.

Сознание было стеклянно-прозрачным, а тело — невесомым, хотелось бесконечно лежать, слушать дыхание Отабека и ни о чем не думать — этак с недельку. Нирвана.

— Слушай, — с неохотой разомкнул губы Юра, вдруг вспомнив. — А откуда у тебя шрам…

— Хммм, — глубокомысленно изрек Отабек, и Юра вздохнул. Надо было сформулировать что-нибудь подходящее случаю, что-нибудь типа “если я лезу не в свое дело, можешь смело слать меня нахуй”, но в ответ вышло лишь не менее глубокомысленное мычание. Впрочем, Отабек, как ни странно, понял. — Да нет, — он пошевелился, и Юра приподнял голову, чтобы тот устроился поудобнее — а потом снова с наслаждением умостился на животе. — Ничего интересного. Лазил на дерево, доставал кота для сестры, сук обломился, я грохнулся, распорол ногу… Так что никаких подвигов.

— Ну, — изрек Юра, — что-то героическое в этом есть. А что кот?

— Спрыгнул на землю, задрал хвост и рванул домой.

— Молодец, — одобрил Юра кота. Охренеть все-таки — как ему повезло с Отабеком. Еще и кота спасал. Если раньше Юра где-то в глубине души все еще держал дистанцию, пусть и по привычке, то сейчас Отабек мог брать его голыми руками. Если окажется, что он еще и кошек любит…

— А ты кошек любишь? — спросил Юра напрямую и, затаив дыхание, стал ждать ответа.

— Нет, — отозвался Отабек, и Юра вдруг почувствовал огромное облегчение — отлично, он нормальный, не идеал, которого Юра себе придумал.

— Слава богу, — совершенно искренне сказал он. — А кого любишь, собак?

— Собак тоже не люблю. Я вообще к животным не очень, технику предпочитаю.

— А я кошек люблю, — сказал Юра рассеянно. Горячка боя прошла, потная одежда неприятно липла к коже. — Тигров особенно… Надо вставать.

— Угу, — отозвался Отабек, и они не двинулись с места. — Хорошо-то как...

А потом Отабек, до того лежащий расслабленно, вдруг напрягся. Юра недовольно повозил головой по животу, скосил глаза и понял, что сейчас заржет. Тонкая ткань тренировочных штанов в паху недвусмысленно натягивалась.

— Блядь, — с чувством сказал Отабек, — ну Юр, я не это имел в… — Отабек споткнулся, сглотнул, а потом все-таки закончил: — Не это имел в виду.

Юра закрыл лицо руками и заржал:

— Зато прям сразу видно, что не врешь.

— Да иди ты, — в голосе Отабека одновременно плескались смущение и веселье.

Юра наконец сел и обернулся: скулы Отабека расцветали красными пятнами, влажные волосы стояли дыбом, ну и… — он опустил глаза, — не только волосы.

— Если ты сейчас что-нибудь скажешь, — предупредил Отабек, — я с тобой не разговариваю пять минут.

— Молчу, — стараясь не ржать в голос, сказал Юра и со стоном поднялся. Немного покачивало, а легкость в теле была такой пронзительной, что хотелось прыгать.

Вообще-то пора было ложиться, по корабельному времени царила уже глухая ночь, а к выходу из гипера надо как следует отдохнуть, но сна пока не было ни в одном глазу.

Отабек сел, скрестив ноги, вытер лицо краем майки. Выглядел он немного дезориентированным и очень смущенным.

— Пойду в душ, — сообщил Юра, отворачиваясь. — Или хочешь, дам тебе?

Он ляпнул это без всякой задней мысли, а уже сказав, понял, насколько двусмысленно прозвучало. Резко обернулся, готовый объяснять, что тоже ничего такого не имел в виду, поймал удивленный взгляд Отабека.

— В смысле, первому дам. В душ сходить...

Пару секунд они так и смотрели друг на друга, потом удивление на лице Отабека сменилось озадаченностью, затем — пониманием, а еще через секунду он начал откровенно ржать.

— Юр, пожалуйста, вали отсюда, — простонал Отабек сквозь смех, уткнувшись лицом в раскрытую ладонь.

Юра не выдержал — прыснул тоже и в самом деле свалил, подхватив свои вещи.

***

После теплого душа и позднего ужина, который вполне бы мог сойти за очень ранний завтрак, Юра все-таки почувствовал легкую сонливость. Расслабленные мышцы приятно гудели от недавней нагрузки, голова понемногу наливалась тяжестью.

Отабек, на удивление, сильно уставшим и сонным не выглядел. А ведь он-то не отдыхал, пока Юра валялся и дрых, отходя от прыжка.

— Сколько ты можешь обходиться без сна? — заинтересовавшись, спросил Юра. — Без потери работоспособности.

Отабек задумался.

— Я специально не проверял, — сказал он. — Но пятьдесят часов вполне, если очень нужно. Если очень-очень нужно — наверное, могу и больше, но пока не было необходимости.

Юра поскреб ложкой, собирая со стенок пакета остатки пирога.

— Круто.

— Это тяжело и вредно, — Отабек собрал со стола грязную посуду, сложил и кинул в отсек для мусора, тут же тихо заурчавший. — И откат потом очень тяжелый, так что лучше не злоупотреблять. Пора бы спать, кстати.

— Ага, — согласился Юра, зевнув. — Я хотел перед сном что-нибудь глянуть, ты как?

— Нормально.

— Даже не спросишь, что будем смотреть?

— А ты уже придумал?

— Нет, — сознался Юра. — Я обычно делаю подборки для себя, но тут не до того было, поэтому закинул первый попавшийся рекомендованный пак… Надеюсь, там не совсем пиздец.

— Что-то хорошее всегда попадается, — Отабек прижал плечом кнопку входа, и дверь в каюту отъехала. Он пропустил Юру, сам довольно потянулся и сел на свою койку, а Юра пристроился рядом, забравшись сразу с ногами. Он уже почти привык к этой койке, хе-хе.

— Тааак, сейчас глянем, что у нас тут, — он подтянул голоэкран поближе и развернул пакет с развлекательными программами. Мелодрамы, комедии, рисованные для детей, рисованные для взрослых, классика порно… — Слушай, тут есть раздел с 2D-фильмами, — с умеренным интересом сказал Юра, разглядывая список из незнакомых названий. — Их реально кто-то смотрит?

Отабек сунул нос в экран, и Юра принялся перебирать названия.

— У меня бывший командир любил, — сказал Отабек, — даже что-то рекомендовал, но я уже забыл все. Можно посмотреть на пробу…

— Ну давай, — с сомнением ответил Юра, продолжая листать названия. — О, Женщина-кошка в два-дэ, хе-хе.

— Ну уж нет, Женщину-кошку можно и в 4D посмотреть, давай уже тогда что-нибудь незнакомое… А это что?

— Ох ебать, — Юра выдернул трейлер. — А цвет где?

— Наверное, это черно-белый фильм, — заметил Отабек. — Когда-то давно фильмы были еще и без звука…

— Прикольно, — Юра прочитал название: — “Психо”. Посмотрим? Если станет скучно, всегда можно выключить и глянуть “Могучие парни с окраины системы-4”.

Отабек посмотрел на него страшным взглядом, в котором читалось большими буквами: “Никогда”, — а Юра довольно захихикал.

Отсутствие 4D вынудило устроиться так, чтобы экран было видно обоим, поэтому Юра стащил свою подушку, и они с Отабеком свили на его койке настоящее гнездо, устроившись бок о бок. А из-за того, что койка была узкой, пришлось еще и прижиматься друг к другу. 

Когда пошли первые кадры, Юра авторитетно заметил:

— Ладно, двадцать минут — дадим ему шанс.

— Угу, — согласился Отабек и почесал подбородок, а Юра повозился, устраиваясь удобнее. Ну а что, экспериментировать — так экспериментировать.

Картинка надвинулась, и поплыли первые кадры.

— Блядь, — сказал Юра два часа спустя. — Какой пиздец. Как они это сделали?

Он не выключил фильм только потому, что время от времени цеплялся за Отабека, ощущал тепло его кожи и твердость мышц.

— Да уж, — выглядел тот немного оглушенным.

— Интересно, в душ страшно будет ходить… Вдруг ты маньяк?

— Ну, — заметил Отабек, — это ведь я пришел на твой корабль, поэтому, по идее, бояться надо мне.

Юра зевнул и, поразмыслив, признал его правоту. Надо было выбираться из уютного кокона одеял, но пока не хотелось отходить от Отабека. В мерцающей пустым экраном полутьме тот ощущался как что-то незыблемое и надежное.

Отабек пошевелился, и Юра неохотно привстал. 

— Рука затекла, — пояснил Отабек, покрутив кистью.

— А, — зевнул Юра еще раз. — Так просунь под меня, да и все.

Отабек поколебался, а потом подложил руку под спину, и Юра с удовольствием откинулся, чувствуя, как Отабек приобнимает его за плечо — и довольно выдыхает.

— Пиздец, наверное, быть таким одиноким... — сказал Юра, глядя перед собой. Он начал немного дрожать, и потому прижался к горячему, как печка, Отабеку.

— У него же были знакомые, — не согласился Отабек и положил ногу на ногу. — Он сам не хотел никого знать и близко общаться.

— Не сходится, тогда зачем ему все эти девушки? Игнорировал бы их, и все.

— Ну, — Отабек почесал кончик носа, — физиология требовала свое? Хотелось удовольствия?

— Бррр, — содрогнулся Юра. — Но вообще мне кажется, что он слишком хитрожопый для психа. И убивал не как мамаша, а как сам Норман. А на мамашу все спихнул.

— Тоже об этом подумал.

Они негромко переговаривались, но паузы становились все длиннее, язык слушался все хуже, а потом Юра самым краем сознания понял, что уплывает. Он покачивался на волнах зыбкой дремы и постепенно отключался. Реальным остался только Отабек: Юра чувствовал, как его пальцы скользят по волосам, перебирая пряди — слишком аккуратно и осторожно. Он хотел сказать, что не песочный, не рассыпется, но получилось только довольно замычать. Но Отабек как будто понял — рука сначала замерла, а потом Отабек уже увереннее погладил по голове, прижимая Юру к себе. И его окончательно опрокинуло в сон.

Снилась мама. Она улыбалась ласково и мягко, а потом ее лицо исказилось, светлые пряди выцвели, превратившись в седую паклю, кожа сморщилась, обнажая зубы. И Юра бежал от нее, вышибая спиной зеркальные двери и наталкиваясь на свое лицо.

***

Проснулся Юра от непривычного тепла — и обнаружил, что до сих пор лежит с Отабеком почти в обнимку. Тот крепко спал, так и обнимая Юру за плечи, а сам Юра закинул руку ему поперек живота и уткнулся в грудь. Сон растаял смутным ощущением тревоги, и Юра подумал — смог бы он отпустить маму, если бы она не погибла, когда он был совсем маленьким.

Отабек вздохнул, и Юра выбросил привидевшееся из головы. Вот так насмотришься древних ужастиков..

Он осторожно скосил глаза на стену — раннее утро по корабельному времени, до выхода из гипера еще шесть часов, можно не торопиться. Он пошевелился, взгляд упал Отабеку в район паха. Гхм. Юра почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. Уши полыхнули окончательно, когда он понял, что собственный член упирается Отабеку в бедро. И возрадовался, что тот спит — хватило и вчерашней неловкой ситуации. Юра осторожно поднялся, стараясь не потревожить Отабека, и соскользнул с койки.

Тот нахмурился во сне, перевернулся на бок, подгреб под себя Юрину подушку и снова затих. А Юра бочком вышел из каюты.

Через пару часов, после планового сканирования всех систем, Юра сидел на камбузе и с наслаждением глотал горячий кофе. Отабек вошел взлохмаченный, сонный, но такой довольный, что захотелось заключить его объятья и немного потискать. Юра, посмеиваясь, подтолкнул ему коробку с разогретым завтраком, и Отабек умиротворенно вздохнул.

— Ты дрыхнешь — из пушки не разбудишь, — сказал Юра, складывая посуду в утилизатор.

— Я вчера еще допматериалы по фильму полистал, так что заснул позже.

— Ясно. И что нашел?

— Оказывается, в то время уже снимали цветные фильмы, но режиссер хотел сэкономить.

— Молодец какой, — одобрил Юра и отвел взгляд от горла в вырезе футболки. — Ну что, ты готов?

— Всегда, — невозмутимо отозвался Отабек и сунул в рот еще один кусок.

-Тогда жду тебя в рубке.

Отабек отсалютовал, и Юра поспешил скрыться из кают-компании. Собственная реакция на Отабека — умиление пополам с волнением — немного озадачивала.

***

— Еще забирай вправо! — голос Отабека ввинчивался в сознание. Юра рыкнул, бросая корабль, куда сказано, и чуть не заорал, когда виски снова прострелило болью.

Отабек вел его через аномалию с ювелирной точностью, но маневрировать приходилось столько, что Юра уже всерьез боялся за собственные мозги. По ощущениям казалось, что они наполовину выгорели и поросли луговой травой.

Зато, когда нестабильная зона осталась позади, выход из разрыва на контрасте показался совсем несложным. Из гипера они выпрыгнули ровно в расчетной точке, без проблем легли на орбиту и зависли прямо над станцией.

— Твою мать… — выдохнул Юра, бессильно распластываясь по креслу. Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, мир подернулся белесой дымкой; тупая боль охватывала голову, стекала по позвоночнику и все никак не хотела утихать. — Это не семь баллов, а все десять.

— Восемь с половиной, — сверившись с коммом, уточнил Отабек. — Когда я летал год назад, было семь. Плохо. Наверное, обратный маршрут лучше перестроить.

— Да ладно, прошли же. — Юра вытер лоб и понял, что его знобит. — И корабль не угробили. Неизвестный маршрут — новые риски, ну нахер. Не развалюсь.

Если у Отабека и были какие-то сомнения на этот счет, озвучивать он их не стал. Равно как и спрашивать на этот раз, нужна ли помощь: без лишних вопросов помог добраться до каюты и ненадолго оставил в покое.

Отходняк, несмотря на большую нагрузку, в этот раз прошел быстрее и легче. Во всяком случае, уже через полчаса головная боль унялась вместе с ознобом, а лошадиная доза витаминного коктейля и хорошая порция еды помогли снова почувствовать себя человеком.

Легкая слабость, правда, осталась, но это были уже мелочи. Юра понадеялся, что со временем окончательно адаптируется к переходам.

— Открыть обзорный экран, солнечный фильтр — десять процентов, — попросил он, наливая себе вторую порцию сладкого кофе. — Информацию по системе — на отдельный монитор и дублировать на личные коммы.

Экран развернулся во всю стену, и от бело-голубого простора, раскинувшегося внизу, захватило дух.

Единственная планета носила название Анна и была похожа и не похожа на Землю: больше размером, чуть ближе к звезде — желтому карлику типа G2V, — с насыщенной кислородом атмосферой и огромным безбрежным океаном. Два материка, перешеек между ними — горный хребет, вспарывающий океанскую гладь, — и никаких снежных шапок.

— И что здесь хотят сделать, пляжный курорт? — хмыкнул Юра, листая на комме красочные фотографии. — Исследовательскую станцию?

— Для пляжей, пожалуй, резковаты перепады температур, — Отабек кивнул на климатическую справку. — Пока вроде бы думают о промежуточном хабе для кораблей, уходящих в рукав Персея.

— Странная идея, — Юра запросил у корабля информацию по орбитальной станции, и уже у самой станции — разрешение на стыковку, а затем подошел к экрану, уперся в него кончиками пальцев. — Гипер-тоннель есть, но место не настолько удобное. И какая-то дрянь со связью.

— Возможно, просто накрылся передатчик.

— Возможно, — хмыкнул Юра, краем глаза наблюдая за обменом данными между станцией и кораблем. Внизу медленно проплывали белые облака, подсвеченные солнцем, но впереди уже маячила дымчатая линия терминатора: станция, вместе с кораблем, уходила на ночную сторону. — Но вбухивать столько денег…

— Я поищу отчет разведки, должно же здесь быть что-то, что заинтересовало Федерацию.

От вида абсолютно темного полотна, почти сливающегося с космосом, по спине пробирало ознобом. Юра, раньше в основном летавший на обитаемые планеты, привык к сетке огней, и в их отсутствии было что-то непривычное, неправильное и пугающее.

— Запрос на стыковку, ответ — положительный. Стыковка разрешена, приступить к сближению?

— Приступай, — вместо Юры ответил Отабек, бросив на него быстрый взгляд. Юра кивнул, и он обратился уже к нему: — Сядешь за пульт или оставишь автопилоту?

— Петя умный, сам пристыкуется, — махнул рукой Юра. — Пойдем одеваться.

— Петя?

Юра прикусил язык и покраснел. Черт. Посторонним он никогда сокращенное название не говорил и вслух так корабль при других не называл.

Но Отабек, несмотря на непродолжительность знакомства, не казался таким уж посторонним. Юра тряхнул головой.

— Я его иногда так называю. Ты тоже можешь, но если кому-нибудь расскажешь — голову откручу.

— Понял, — без тени улыбки кивнул Отабек.

— А у твоего корабля есть имя? — спросил Юра, пока они шли к хранилищу со скафандрами. — И какой он вообще, лучше или хуже этого?

— Он — другой, — чуть задумавшись, сказал Отабек. — Не такой гибкий в настройке и без корневого доступа по умолчанию. Можно включить, но меня устраивает и так.

— Я бы не смог, — Юра приложил ладонь к сканеру, разблокируя стойку, вытянул тонкий скафандр и принялся одеваться. — Не люблю, когда технику каждый раз нужно убеждать, что я действительно знаю, что делаю.

— Мы хорошо ладим, — Отабек усмехнулся, застегивая молнию. — Но имя я ему пока так и не придумал.

— Надо какое-нибудь запоминающееся.

— Как Пума Тигр Скорпион?

— Да, — Юра надел гарнитуру, проверил связь: — Раз-раз, слышно?

— Коршун вызывает тигра, — Отабек вроде бы не сказал ничего такого, но Юра почувствовал, как волосы на теле встали дыбом.

Хотелось одновременно ржать и закатывать глаза. Они же взрослые крутые пилоты и, как говорил Фельцман на выпускной церемонии, должны теперь соответствовать своему статусу.

И сейчас было самое время, чтобы начать это делать.

— Тигр на связи. Ррр, — со всей серьезностью ответил Юра, застегивая подшлемник и водружая на голову шлем.

Они управились вовремя: Юра как раз снимал с крепления бластер, когда искин сообщил, что стыковка успешно завершилась. Дождавшись, пока Отабек возьмет оружие, Юра разблокировал стыковочный отсек, они обменялись решительными кивками и отправились выяснять, что же за ерунда творится с оборудованием.

***

Станция оказалась в полном порядке. Несмотря на то, что человека здесь не было лет десять, и связь, и система мониторинга, и даже мини-обсерватория — работали как часы. Ни следа поломок, налетов космических пиратов или недружелюбных форм жизни.

В логах тоже не обнаружилось ничего нового — все это Юра уже видел в приложении к заданию. Просто в какой-то момент поток данных с наземной станции прервался, и она перестала отвечать на запросы.

— Надо спускаться и смотреть, — заключил Отабек, когда они вернулись на борт и бегло проглядели всю снятую информацию. — Есть несколько отчетов о сейсмических активностях и восстановительных работах, но жизнедеятельности они не угрожали. Планета спокойная, возможно, что-то заглючило в прошивке. Я загружу координаты в систему.

— Ага, — Юра сел в кресло и запустил частичную синхронизацию.

Можно было бы даже соскользнуть в гипер и выйти прямо над поверхностью, современные корабли позволяли открывать разрывы чуть ли не на земле, но он решил не рисковать, отстыковался от станции и начал сходить с орбиты.

Какое-то время они летели на автопилоте, затем Юра перехватил управление и принялся выравнивать курс. В наушниках уже привычно зазвучали отрывистые команды Отабека. Вообще-то Юра бы сейчас легко справился бы и без всякого штурмана, с посадкой у него никогда не было проблем даже в сложных погодных условиях, но прерывать Отабека не хотелось. Работать с ним в команде все-таки было классно.

Визор затопила океанская синева, вскоре сменившаяся такой же бескрайней, поросшей травой равниной. Юра сверился с координатами, убедился, что все нормально и уже приготовился вскоре заходить на посадку, когда искин начал сыпать тревожными сообщениями.

— Юр, — голос Отабека звучал озадаченно. — Забери вверх, ничего не понимаю.

Юра бегло пробежался по сообщениям искина, глянул вниз — и с чувством выругался.

По всем прикидкам, расчетам и фотографиям, они должны были садиться в долину, где располагалась станция и была оборудована площадка для спускаемых аппаратов, и сейчас как раз к ней подлетали.

Отличное место и для базы, и для корабля: низкая сейсмическая активность, хорошая защищенность от ветра и возможных штормов.

Теоретически.

На практике — через всю долину уродливым шрамом бежал разлом. Чудовищная сила выворотила пласты породы, смяла землю в складки и обнажила нутро. База — приземистое строение, ощетинившееся приборами, — уцелела, не иначе как чудом, но площадка взбугрилась, пошла трещинами, и покрывавшие ее плиты торчали вверх неровным частоколом.

— Пиздец, — резюмировал Юра, уходя на очередной широкий круг над долиной. — Передатчики от такого точно накрылись.

— Сесть сможешь? — хмуро спросил Отабек. — Недалеко есть удобное плато.

— Нахер плато, — Юра выкрутил масштаб на максимум, быстро прикинул, что и как. По всему выходило — справится, должно быть не сложнее, чем на выпускном экзамене. — Добираться потом как, на реактивных ранцах? Я сяду. Но держись, сейчас потрясет

— Подстраховать?

— Да! — Юра врубил маневровые, начал снижение и даже пожалел, что его сейчас не видит Лилия Барановская, которой он — как и весь курс — десятки раз пересдавал практику по посадке корабля на местность с незнакомым рельефом.

От Лилии тогда выли все, но сейчас Юра в полной мере оценил ее въедливость.

Корабль основательно тряхнуло, желудок подпрыгнул к горлу, а затем стало тихо, и искин торжественно объявил, что посадка произведена успешно.

— Ну вот, — ухмыльнулся Юра. — Говорил же, сяду. Петь, собери сводку по кораблю.

— Анализ займет порядка двенадцати минут, — отозвался искин.

— Мы никуда не торопимся. Бека, — имя слетело с языка быстрее, чем Юра успел задуматься, а нормально ли Отабек отреагирует, — ты как?

— Хорошо. Классная посадка, Юр.

— Лилия бы четверку поставила, наверное, — буркнул Юра, но все равно благодарно кивнул и добавил: — Спасибо.

Отабек потянулся и от души зевнул. Выглядел он уставшим, все-таки день сегодня выдался тяжелым, да и сам Юра успел задолбаться. На месте посадки только занималось утро — сквозь обзорный экран рубку заливало солнцем, — а вот по корабельному времени уже начинался вечер.

Хорошо бы на сегодня закончить и отдохнуть, прежде чем идти наружу, однако для начала стоило бы озаботиться анализом...

Юра побарабанил пальцами по креслу, а Отабек сказал:

— Да выпускай, как раз к утру закончит.

Юра посмотрел выразительно: 

— У меня что, все на лбу написано?

— Да я просто о том же думаю. Если одного потеряем, сразу валим.

Юра молча отдал команду на пробуждение дрона. Их у него было три штуки, дорогие, как последние сволочи, и Юра чах над ними, словно над златом. В принципе, Отабек был прав — если все нормально, то ничего с дроном не случится, живучий, армированный. А если уж все плохо, то будет сигналом валить подальше, пусть присылают подкрепление.

Вывел отчет от дрона в первый приоритет, послушал, как где-то глубоко в недрах корабля просыпается техника, и удовлетворенно вытянул ноги, потрогал носком сапога обшивку.

— А вот теперь можно и отдохнуть, пока не придет отчет — с места не сдвинусь.

— А кроме этого какие планы?

— Заполнить корабельный журнал, — буркнул Юра. Из десяти спаррингов шесть он проиграл, так что это был долг чести.

— Хе-хе, — сказал Отабек, в точности копируя Юрины интонации, за что захотелось ему немедленно врезать. И, видимо, что-то учуяв, Отабек быстро свалил из рубки, кинув напоследок, что будет в тренажерке.

Никакого сочувствия. И Юра принялся за отчет. Искин трудолюбиво подсовывал записи происходящего, чтобы, значит, Юра не пропустил ни одной мелочи. Какая все-таки вредная скотина, а. Приходилось либо отбрасывать их, либо пролистывать на большой скорости.

Во время одного из таких прогонов Юра затормозил на изображении Отабека. Тот стоял в дверях камбуза, в типовой флотской футболке с короткими рукавами, на плечах блестели капли воды. Юра искренне понадеялся, что через три года будет выглядеть хотя бы вполовину так же круто.

И со вздохом продолжил заполнять корабельный журнал. По-хорошему, надо было писать каждый день, занося все события, но ему было лень. 

Мысли то и дело возвращались к Отабеку.

Например, было бы круто продолжить летать вместе. Отабек — отличный пилот, рейтинг на высоте, в будущем продолжит набирать… Их задание только, считай, началось, но мысли упорно лезли к “а что дальше?” и “мы разойдемся после миссии”.

Было бы неплохо, если бы она не заканчивалась.

От текста немного кружилась голова, перед глазами рябило, и Юра, дописав предложение и снабдив его ценным замечанием, какой именно модели был отправленный дрон, решил, что с него хватит.

Отабек действительно обнаружился в тренажерке — крутил педали с таким отрешенным лицом, как будто собирался медитировать. Вокруг тренажера колыхалось силовое поле — имитация повышенной силы тяжести, и Юра задумался, можно ли настроить гравитационные компенсаторы на ограниченном участке корабля. Теоретически, конечно, можно… Он углубился в размышления, не сводя с Отабека взгляда — футболка у него промокла насквозь от пота, облепив мышцы, и Юра смотрел, как они двигаются под просвечивающей тканью.

Да, пожалуй, можно перепрограммировать компенсаторы. Отабек в этот момент показал сначала один палец, потом еще два. Два часа на тренажерах, охуеть можно. Юра в ответ продемонстрировал большой палец, шевельнул губами “Давай” и отправился в рубку. С час он, пожалуй, провозится…

Оказалось, что все два. Когда наконец удалось подобрать нужную гравитацию на определенном участке корабля, Отабек уже неторопливо шагал по беговой дорожке, расслабленно поводя плечами, ультразвуковые датчики перемигивались, гуляя от макушки до ступней, высушивая кожу.

Хммм… сейчас попробуем. Юра отдал искину команду, и Отабек аж слегка присел, покачнулся, а потом уставился во все глаза — сначала изумленно, потом подозрительно.

— Так-так, — сказал он, останавливаясь.

Упс, пожалуй, радиус поля тяготения надо будет делать побольше. Потому что Отабек чуть не свалился, едва стоило сойти с дорожки. А потом подозрительность на его лице сменилась пониманием, и взгляд у него стал — аааа, Юра бы сбежал, да некуда.

— Ну чего ты, — буркнул он смущенно, — чего, а.

— Юр, — Отабек так решительно устремился вперед, — Юра, ты просто… Монстр какой-то.

И так стиснул в объятьях, что аж затрещали кости, а дыхание перехватило. От Отабека тянуло жаром и пахло озоном, дыхание щекотало шею, и Юра довольно сгреб его в ответные объятия. Замер, слушая, как о грудную клетку бьется сердце. Классно — целый Отабек и весь его.

— Хе-хе, — Юра разжал руки и отступил — Отабек выглядел смущенным, и это было очень забавно — короткие мазки румянца на смуглой коже делали его совершенно умилительным.

Юра немедленно об этом сказал, на что Отабек изобразил лицом камень, но горящие кончики ушей его все равно выдавали. Посмеиваясь, Юра стянул футболку и забрался на велотренажер — ему тоже было бы неплохо погонять. Отабек же ходил кругами вокруг беговой дорожки, проверяя границы повышенного тяготения, о чем-то переговаривался с искином и то и дело бросал на Юру долгие взгляды.

Юра врубил программу посложнее — побольше резких склонов, и заработал ногами, контролируя дыхание. И все равно взгляд Отабека проникал под кожу. Но странное дело — совершенно не раздражал, окрашенный зеленым и голубым, наоборот, согревал и радовал. Отабек так и не уходил весь тот час, пока Юра истязал велотренажер — кинул полотенце, когда он слез, а потом смотрел во все глаза, как Юра растягивается.

А что? Фельцман всегда говорил, что развивать надо все возможности тела, раз уж дано. Поэтому, Плисецкий, ногу кверху — и тянем носок. Когда Юра закончил, то самодовольно ухмыльнулся — вид у Отабека был поплывший.

Он откашлялся, открыл рот, потом закрыл и махнул рукой.

— Ты какой-то неземный, — сказал он тихо в спину, когда они заходили в каюту.

— Вот уж бред, — фыркнул Юра и двинул локтем назад, но Отабек легко ушел с траектории и в ответ подтолкнул Юру в спину. В тесной каюте не сказать, чтобы разгуляешься, поэтому они терлись друг о друга, пока раздевались.

Отабек забрался на свою койку, блаженно выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Та поплыла, принимая форму головы, и Отабек возмущенно приподнялся.

— Ну и что это такое? Я свою такому не учил.

— Правильно, потому что это моя подушка, — Юра с усмешкой отобрал ее и сдавил, вынуждая вернуться в исходное состояние. А потом еще раз сдавил, отменяя функцию обтекания.

— Держи.

Отабек недоверчиво осмотрел подушку, а потом сунул под голову с некоторым сомнением.

— Надеюсь, ей не придет в голову меня задушить.

— Она не задушила даже меня, — сказал Юра. — Так что не переживай.

Он сел рядом, подвинув Отабека бедром — сейчас бы массаж, эх. Можно нырнуть в медотсек, поваляться в капсуле, но одному скучно, а двое там не поместятся.

На спину легла теплая ладонь, прошлась по мышцам.

— Юр, давай разомну?

— А? — Юра слишком погрузился в ощущения тепла от ладони между лопаток, что не сразу сообразил, о чем Отабек вообще.

— Мышцы разомну давай.

— А ты умеешь? — Юра любил ручной массаж, но не очень любил, когда его делают неумело. Да и вообще ему не очень нравилось, когда трогают — особенно вот так. 

— У нас же углубленная физподготовка, туда входит, — пояснил Отабек, и Юра настороженно кивнул.

А тот извернулся ужом и соскользнул с койки, нырнул в шкафчик, закопался там.

— Ложись на живот, штаны немного приспусти, я сейчас… — По каюте поплыл запах масла.

Юра лежал напряженно, почти сведя лопатки, и ждал первого прикосновения. Снова запахло маслом — едва заметно, на плечи легли жесткие скользкие ладони, и Отабек широко, размашисто провел руками от затылка к копчику.

И следом поднялась горячая красная волна, прокатилась по коже мурашками. Господи-блядь-это охуенно. Юра замычал от удовольствия и обмяк, чувствуя, как одно движение превратило его в тряпку.

— Господи, мужик, — пробормотал Юра, — нельзя быть таким охуенным.

Отабек что-то неразборчиво хмыкнул.

— Расслабься, мышцы каменные, — сказал он.

Юра угукнул в подушку, окончательно растекаясь по матрасу. 

— Круто-то как... 

Отабек начал разминать плечи, и только сейчас Юра понял, как на самом деле они затекли и устали. От уверенных движений по коже расходилось тепло, одеревеневшие мышцы снова обретали чувствительность.

Все-таки никакая капсула не сравнится с толковым ручным массажем. Отабек дело и правда знал.

Когда пальцы Отабека легли на шею, ощупывая позвонки, Юра закусил угол подушки, чтобы не заорать, так было классно. Кровь мгновенно прилила к голове, в висках замолотил пульс; на секунду показалось, что сейчас их прострелит болью — но Отабек, в последний раз мазнув пальцами по позвонку, спустился к лопаткам, и головная боль отступила, не начавшись.

Размятая спина приятно гудела, тело окончательно расслабилось, казалось воздушным и легким. Юра, блаженно прикрыв глаза, покачивался на волнах удовольствия. Даже в мыслях было кристально чисто, никаких бесконечных строчек кода и обрывков визуализации, которые после тяжелого дня вечно крутились в голове.

— Можно немного посильнее, — пробормотал Юра, и Отабек послушно усилил нажим. 

Приток эйфории смял остатки внятных мыслей. Юра ерзал и постанывал при каждом движении рук: низко, глубоко, когда Отабек жестко мял мышцы, и едва слышно — когда проходился по спине плавным скользящим движением. Юра замычал, превращаясь в ничто, когда тот надавил на поясницу прямо над ягодицами, прошелся круговыми движениями больших пальцев и похлопал. 

Никогда в жизни Юра не ловил такой кайф от массажа, никогда в жизни так открыто не наслаждался — и это рвало в клочья с каждым новым прикосновением Отабека.

Юра поерзал сильнее, но пришлось немного приподняться и поправить член — стоял так, что орать хотелось. Прав был Фельцман, когда говорил, что надо чаще общаться с живыми людьми. У Юры, бывало, вставало в массажной кабине, но не сильно и ненадолго.

Отабек начал растирать спину, и Юра застонал протяжно, на одной ноте, и захлебнулся, когда тот одним движением перетряхнул позвоночник, будто разбирая и собирая заново.

— Бляяя, Бека, — язык не слушался, и Юра издал нечленораздельный звук, когда на него легло одеяло, а Отабек навалился сверху, укутывая от ушей до самой задницы и прижимаясь.

Юру вело. Каюта под ним вращалась, как будто на корабле вырубили гравитацию, Отабек дышал в затылок, и сил, чтобы сказать, какой он охуенный, не осталось совсем. 

— Засыпай, — шепнул Отабек на ухо, и его голос был зеленый с алыми прожилками.

***

Проснулся Юра от того, что у него адски болели яйца. Зато по телу все еще гуляла невероятная легкость, она пузырьками поднималась от живота к вискам, и пришлось помотать головой, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Пора было вставать, да и подрочить не мешало бы.

В гигиеническом отсеке Юра закрыл глаза, распластался по стеночке и расставил ноги пошире. Но чтобы кончить, много усилий не понадобилось: стоило потереть головку, двинуть кулаком пару раз, и вот уже Юра сполз на ребристый пол, переводя дыхание и облизывая губы от бухающего в висках удовольствия. Блядь, хорошо-то как. Если бы он кончил во время массажа, то, наверное, спятил бы.

— Отабек в рубке? — рассеянно спросил Юра, обсушиваясь под едва теплыми струями воздуха.

— Так точно, — отозвался искин. — Пришли результаты от дрона.

— Что-то интересное?

— Штурман не выказывал никаких признаков волнения.

Логично. Если бы были интересные новости, Отабек бы его разбудил. Юра активировал микрофон и поинтересовался:

— Тебе кофе сделать?

— Если тебе несложно, Юр, — ответил Отабек практически сразу, и Юра довольно улыбнулся. 

В рубку он пришел, держа в одной руке сразу две чашки с кофе. Отабек полностью погрузился в отчет — было видно, как внимательно он просматривает данные, парящие перед ним на экране, хмурится и сжимает губы. Потом он развел руки, складывая экран вдвое и отталкивая его в сторону.

— Отчет, — негромко скомандовал Юра, и искин тут же вывалил перед ним стопку светящихся файлов. — Дрон не вернулся? — Юра моргнул, навалился животом на спинку кресла Отабека, приобнял его за шею и вручил чашку с кофе.

— Спасибо, — Отабек благодарно потерся подбородком о Юрину руку и сделал большой глоток. — С ним все нормально, пингуется, команды выполняет. Думал загнать его обратно, но решил, пусть сидит.

— Странно вообще, чего он там анализирует.

— Сейсмическая активность внезапно пробудилась, плиты-то потихоньку сдвигаются, а здесь как раз стык. Может, какие редкоземельные металлы вылезли. Я отчет три раза перелопатил, там все нормально, можно выходить.

— Тоже гляну, — Юра с неохотой отстранился, сел на свое место и вызвал данные на большой экран.

Камера у дрона была хорошая, и Юра рассматривал разлом — как след от большой раны, которая зарубцевалась, но не до конца. Сколы какой-то породы, по виду напоминающей гранит, блестели острыми гранями, но уже кое-где были покрыты тонкой сетью травы.

На одном из кадров промелькнула мелкая зверушка, пошевелила овальными ушами и юркнула в щель между камней. Мирная картина, заключение дрона — категория опасности: “зеленый”. И тем не менее он все еще продолжал анализировать данные.

Юра просмотрел последнюю сводку — Отабек три раза запрашивал уточнения о вероятных формах жизни, о неучтенных движениях воздуха, о дополнительном обзоре. Все было нормально, человеческим жизням ничего не угрожало. 

Заодно мелькнул побочный запрос — об отчете разведывательной группы, побывавшей на этой планете. Ответа еще не было, искин все еще обрабатывал данные. Да что такое сегодня с ними со всеми.

Зато станция, как выяснилось, для дальнейшей эксплуатации не подходила. С борта корабля этого не было видно, однако по диагонали по всему вывороченному с “мясом” фундаменту шел разлом, и внутри царил хаос: помещения оказались смяты, перегородки снесены. Неудивительно, что приборы вышли из строя. Придется повозиться, чтобы установить то, что они привезли…

— Все чисто, — неохотно согласился Юра и развернулся в кресле к Отабеку. — Предлагаю выходить через час. Посмотрим фронт работ, прикинем, сколько нам тут торчать.

— Принято.

***

Юра покрутил шеей, сцепил руки сзади и прогнулся. Защитный костюм, облегающий тело, по идее не должен был мешать двигаться, но Юра все равно всех их терпеть не мог. Одна радость — можно было выбрать дизайн, и тут уж он от души оторвался, расписал черное покрытие яркими малиновыми всполохами, словно языками огня.

Он спрыгнул с трапа первым, осмотрелся — чисто, — и проговорил, вслушиваясь в собственный голос:

— Все чисто.

— Понял.

— Команда на задраивание люков.

Глупо было перестраховываться, да и Отабек выглядел невозмутимо, но Юру грызла тревога. Он повертел головой, высматривая лучший путь, и двинулся вперед, слушая в наушниках ровное дыхание.

Вблизи станция выглядела еще печальнее, чем на обзорных видео — из-за того, что наружная обшивка разрушилась, внутрь беспрепятственно проникали животные, задувал ветер, занося пыль и песок. В углу уже проросла трава.

Юра и Отабек шли под вздыбленному перекошенному полу, рассматривая детали. Было видно, что станция не предназначалась для людей — эксплуатационные помещения были заставлены аппаратурой.

— Дата-центр должен быть прямо. Если не сработает код восстановления, придется резать дверь, — прозвучал в ушах голос Отабека.

Обогнув кусок стены, который когда-то был, кажется, потолком, Юра остановился. 

— Резать нам определенно не придется, — пробормотал он.

— Мда, — отозвался Отабек и вздохнул.

Дата-центр, похоже, пострадал больше всех. Мертвую панель интерфейса снесло набок, обнажились ячеистые внутренности — оплавленные, словно в них шарахнула молния, — через пробитую крышу проникало солнце.

— Зато теперь ясно, почему не было никакой информации, основной удар пришелся сюда…

— Интересно, — пробормотал Отабек, — есть шанс, что остался черный ящик? — он провел рукой в перчатке по застывшим потекам внутренностей. 

— Есть все шансы, там такой кожух. Что здесь случилось?

— Похоже на прямой удар молнии, — сказал Отабек.

— Петя, отчет с дрона. Могут подобного рода разрушения быть не природного происхождения?

— Ответ отрицательный, — через три секунды отозвался искин. — По совокупности признаков можно предположить, что разрушения были вызваны прямым ударом электрического искрового разряда напряжением не менее ста миллионов вольт после разрушения станции в результате землетрясения.

— Когда именно? — уточнил Отабек.

— Невозможно определить точно без анализа, но не менее года: в частицы расплавленного вещества попали насекомые, которые не могли оказаться внутри станции, если бы она не была разрушена.

— Тогда почему местный искин не отправил отчет о разрушениях? — Юра перестал что-то понимать.

— А он отправил, — медленно сказал Отабек, и Юра резко развернулся к нему. Прозрачный визор бликовал, и никак не получалось увидеть его лицо. — Последний отчет, в котором упоминалось, что идут восстановительные работы после сейсмической активности… Возможно, это оно и было? Все приборы рассчитаны на многолетнее использование в полевых условиях, на станции они подзаряжались и проходили техобслуживание.

— Думаешь, искин посчитал, что повреждения некритичны и восстановимы?

— Скорее всего да. Начал с пола, посчитав, что крыша не так важна.

— А потом ебанула молния? Петя, анализ нашего разговора на соответствие данным с дрона.

— Есть вероятность, что штурман прав. Замечены следы восстановительной деятельности. Кроме того, в отчетах по планете есть данные о сильных молниях. 

— Ну бля… Ладно. Бек, тогда давай так — достаем черный ящик и двигаем обратно, тут ловить нечего.

— Что будем делать с привезенным оборудованием? — Отабек широким жестом предложил Юре отойти, и тот послушно шагнул в сторону, освобождая пространство. А Отабек вскинул бластер, переводя в режим резака.

— Выпустим, там зонды нового поколения, одноразовые, данные будут слать напрямую на орбиту, лет на тридцать их хватит.

— Ладно, — Отабек вскинул бластер и прицелился. — Надеюсь, нутро у него стандартное…

Пластик и металл зашипели, испаряясь, запахло яблоками. Юра следил, как красный луч дрожит по поверхности, оставляя после себя черный оплавленный шрам. В голове бухал колокол, в горле пересохло, а картинка перед глазами плясала и двоилась. Рука подрагивала от прыгающего от отдачи бластера, в глазах резало — не пропустить бы.

Внутренности искина развалились, обнажая нутро, и луч бластера прошелся вокруг плоской коробки, которая была опутана паутиной пси-проводов. Она съежилась от жара, а Юра шагнул назад, ударился спиной о стену, разрывая двойное восприятие — и согнулся, тяжело дыша.

— Юра!

Отабек резко развернулся. Юра чувствовал, как он в доли секунды оказался рядом, пальцы пробежались по воротнику, активируя наружный диагност. 

— Все нормально, — Юра перехватил его за запястье, удерживая. Отабек смотрел из-за визора тяжело и требовательно.

Ничего не было нормально. 

— Выброс адреналина, — пробормотал Отабек.

— Возвращаемся, — Юра облизал губы.

Отабек развернулся, вырвал из покореженного оплавленного нутра “черный ящик” и пошел вперед. 

Юра смотрел в спину, затянутую в защитный костюм, продолжая облизывать губы. В памяти всплывал черно-белый фильм середины двадцатого века, мысли ворочались — панические, идиотские. Интересно, Норман Бейтс сходил с ума точно так же? Может быть он тоже прорастал в свою мать по частям — смотрел ее глазами, чувствовал ее руки… Пальцы до сих пор дрожали, ощущая тяжесть бластера. 

— Юра, самочувствие.

— Норма, — отозвался он и снова облизал губы. Голос Отабека пах мятой.

Юра остановился. 

Блядь. 

Блядь.

Блядь.

Это было невозможно и смахивало на сумасшествие, но если оно окажется правдой… Какой же он идиот. Первые признаки синестезии появились — когда? Когда они сели на планету? Тогда почему Отабек не почувствовал? Или почувствовал, но не обратил внимания — как и сам Юра?

— Юра.

— Норма, Бека, идем, — голос дрожал, и Юра покусал губу. А потом тихо проговорил: — Петя, все данные о пси-отравлениях, приоритет срочности А+.

— Что за? — Отабек резко развернулся, Юра видел его побледневшее лицо и широко распахнутые глаза. — Утечка?

Юра закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Никакой утечки на корабле не было. Двигатели он проверил сам, перебрал все поля — одно за другим, осмотрел кожух, обновил защиту. На станции гипердвигателей не было — их демонтировали сразу после того, как доставили ее на орбиту. Слишком большая роскошь — оставлять их там, где они не нужны.

Оставался один, самый невероятный, но самый логичный вывод. Пси-отравление было вызвано чем-то, что находилось здесь, на планете.

Он расслабился, покачиваясь, вызывая в памяти образ-воспоминание пилотского кресла, то чувство слияние с кораблем перед прыжком, которое позволяло вести его через подпространство. Прислушивался, глотая громкую слюну и успокаивая холодное дыхание. А потом побрел прочь из разрушенной станции. Перед глазами кружилось бескрайнее темно-синее небо.

— Юра, если потребуется, я применю силу.

Юра моргнул. Лицо Отабека за двойным стеклом визоров было словно высечено из камня. Красивый. 

— Красивый, блядь. Не смотри так. Послушай, — Юра говорил ровно и не хотел думать, как сейчас выглядит. — Пума Тигр Скорпион. Ключ два-двадцать четыре-двенадцать. Полные права доступа — Отабек Алтын, текущий статус — штурман. 

— Изменения внесены, доступ максимальный.

— Юра! — крик Отабека выбросил из созерцательного ничего.

— Послушай, Бека, — Юра тщательно подбирал слова. — Я думаю, что я справлюсь. Но нам нужно проверить это сейчас. Иначе никогда себе не прощу. На тебя ведь не действует, да?

Отабек медленно покачал головой.

— У меня, — он облизал губы, — сильно усилилась синестезия, но, — он сглотнул, — для меня это нормально.

— Тогда идем.

Юра сосредоточился, выравнивая дыхание. Ощущение катастрофы сверлило в висках.

— Ты упрямый, — голос Отабека разбил звенящую неестественность сознания.

— Да, мне говорили, — он зашагал вперед, стараясь обходить неровные участки почвы. Иногда приходилось взбираться и идти поверху. — Когда вернемся, все мне выскажешь.

— Нет, мне нравится.

— Говори еще. Твой голос хорошо… — Юра долго подбирал слово, и оно упало на язык прохладной водой: — держит меня.

— Кота своей сестры я терпеть не мог.

— Ссал в тапки?

— Лучше бы ссал. Любил сидеть на шкафу и нападать из засады. Почему-то только на меня.

— Чувствовал конкурента. Мужика.

— Он был кастрированный.

— Тем более. Еще и завидовал.

Они вышли на относительно ровный участок, и Юру замутило.

— Держись, — Отабек оказался сзади, прижался всем телом, крепко обнял спереди. И Юра держался.

— Готова справка по пси-отравлениям, — прохладный голос искина ввинтился в уши, и Юра вцепился в руки Отабека, чтобы не упасть.

— Позже, Петя, — мягко сказал Юра, глядя в ячеистый разлом, уходящий в спутанные заросли травы. Здесь внутренности были вывернуты одним комом, и сейчас он, словно жеода, расколотая пополам, блестел серебристыми розетками кристаллов. На пси-материю, используемую в двигателях и вычислительной технике они не походили совершенно, но Юра абсолютно точно знал, что это — именно она, ее изначальная форма.

— Твою ебаную блядь мать, — внятно проговорил Отабек, и его голос брызнул во все стороны запахом апельсина; аж засосало под ложечкой. — Твою блядь…

— Ебаную мать, — закончил Юра отрешенно.

— Я настаиваю, — прогремел искин. — Все исследования пси-отравлений сходятся на одном: более сильный источник пси-излучения замыкает на себя объект приложения. 

— Я знаю, — Юра моргнул, — поэтому никогда не ставят дублирующие двигатели. 

— Данных недостаточно, но на данный момент, если собрать весь имеющийся пси-минерал, то он будет размером с пластину идентификации. Найденный образец превосходит по объему во много сотен раз, воздействует на людей тысячекратно. Вероятность, что связь с кораблем будет разорвана, выше девяноста процентов.

— Мы уходим, — Отабека пошатывало. — Прыгаем сразу же.

Юра вспомнил сложнейший тоннель на пути к планете — и вдруг осознал одну вещь. Он не проведет. Каждый пилот когда-нибудь видит границы своих возможностей. Об этом говорят на лекциях, это долбят на практике — не суйтесь туда, куда вам соваться не по силам.

Однажды Юра спросил Фельцмана, читавшего у них теорию гипердвигателей: как определить, куда стоит соваться, а куда нет? Фельцман тогда сказал, глядя тяжело из-под бровей — Юра сам поймет, на своей шкуре. Когда придет время. Сейчас Юра ощущал — с кристальной, прозрачной отчетливостью, что в своем состоянии он провести корабль через имеющий маршрут не сможет. А тогда он думал, что Фельцман, как обычно, философствует. Потому что Юрий Плисецкий семнадцати лет не знал, что такое границы. Он мог все.

— Нам нужен другой маршрут, — хрипло проговорил он. — В этом нас просто размажет…

Тяжелое дыхание Отабека отдавалось в ушах.

— Я… я попробую рассчитать. Но прыгать придется с земли.

Юра посмотрел на жеоду с переливающимися кристаллами. Протянул руку, касаясь кромки — внутри каждого танцевало маленькое солнце.

— Что будет, если мы прыгнем прямо отсюда?

— Они сдетонируют. — Юра молчал, поглаживая острые, словно акульи зубы, ряды кристаллов. — Юра…

Юра глубоко дышал. Думай, Плисецкий, думай. Если Отабек сказал, что сможет рассчитать переход только отсюда, значит, так и есть. Значит, им нужно закрыть эти кристаллы. Взгляд скользил по кромке жеоды.

Отабек присел, перебирая пальцами в перчатках почву. И вдруг спросил:

— Юр. Почему их никто не обнаружил? Была разведка. Зонды здесь торчали порядка двадцати лет.

— Находились глубоко под землей? Или... 

Юра присел рядом. В голове плескалось целое море спокойствия, пахло горящей изоляцией. Прислонился плечом к плечу Отабека и провел ладонью по поверхности жеоды.

— Или естественная защита, — проговорил Юра.

Они переглянулись.

— Петя, — Юра заговорил возбужденно, — мне нужен ремонтный дрон.

— Дрон выводится из спящего режима, будет у вас через две минуты двадцать секунд.

— Если мы положим одну половину жеоды на землю и накроем второй. — Юра заговорил возбужденно, цепляясь за взгляд Отабека, хотя его мутило, — то можем закрыть от нашего излучения.

— Понадобится углубление в земле, — Отабек обошел жеоду. — Даже я не смогу ее поднять на высоту.

Юра вспомнил лекции Фельцмана: пси-материя имеет плотность, превышающую плотность осмия примерно в восемнадцать раз.

Время катастрофически уходило.

— У вас есть приблизительно двадцать пять минут на то, чтобы убраться с планеты, — напомнил искин. — Нужно уходить прямо сейчас.

— Бека, — Юра отрешенно смотрел перед собой. Над плечом Отабека завис дрон, вибрируя силовым полем.

— На расчет маршрута мне понадобится примерно четыре минуты, я уже все продумал, — хрипло отозвался Отабек. — Если выскочим в гипер над самой планетой, а потом пойдем по пологой вероятностной дуге широким веером, то это будет долго, отожрет треть ресурса, мы сдохнем от скуки, но практически безопасно.

— Еще шесть, чтобы добраться до корабля, — проговорил Юра. И отдал дрону команду копать в земле углубление. За пятнадцать минут им нужно справиться.

Дрон заработал манипуляторами с такой скоростью, что заболели глаза. Земля, песок и трава полетели в разные стороны, и едва углубление оказалось достаточно заметным, Юра и Отабек навалились на жеоду — раскачивая.

— Одна минут из пятнадцати расчетных прошла, — проинформировал искин, и Юра в сердцах выдал такую длинную матерную тираду, что Отабек уважительно присвистнул. 

Порода поддавалась тяжело, ноги скользили и буксовали, а потом дрон начал подкапывать под половинкой жеоды — и она тяжело съехала на бок, криво вставая в углубление. Отабек напрягся — даже с защитном костюме было видно, каких усилий ему стоило сдвинуть ее места, Юра навалился всем телом рядом — и они все-таки спихнули ее ровно.

Ноги дрожали, руки — тоже, Отабек переводил дыхание, а потом они посмотрели на вторую часть жеоды. Дрон неуверенно завис рядом, подергивая манипуляторами.

— У него есть лебедка, — задумчиво проговорил Юра.

— Пизда ей придет, — не менее задумчиво отозвался Отабек.

В наушниках неумолимо отсчитывал время искин — до момента, когда им с Отабеком придется стартовать к кораблю, оставалось восемь с половиной минут. 

— Ладно, поехали.

Тоненько взвизгнула в наушниках лебедка, обхватывая жеоду сетью, Отабек и Юра навалились рядом и принялись толкать. Сантиметр, еще один. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, по спине ползли мурашки, пот заливал глаза, и система вентиляции в шлеме перестала справляться, но Юра упорно налегал на жеоду.

— Шесть минут, — Юра чувствовал, как корабль начал разогревать маневровые двигатели. На их проверку как раз уйдет порядка трех минут — включить и выключить.

Куски жеоды сомкнулись только наполовину.

— Четыре минуты.

Осталась четверть, и Юра не слышал ничего, кроме скрипа лебедки и их с Отабеком дыхания.

— Две минуты.

У лебедки лопнул трос, и дрон укувыркался куда-то назад, а потом завис, подергивая вывороченным с корнем манипулятором — Юра снял все ограничения на приложение силы. 

Ноги перестали держать, а руки — двигаться, когда искин проговорил: осталось шестьдесят секунд… пятьдесят девять, пятьдесят восемь… А Отабек последним усилием надвинул жеоду, смыкая ее края.

А Юра закричал, хватаясь за голову и заваливаясь вперед. Ему словно вырывали позвоночник, секцию за секцией, оставляя после себя черную пустоту, истекающую запахом нефти.

Он кричал, не чувствуя своего тела, а мимо с огромной скоростью мелькали смазанные пятна травы, вздыбленной земли и океан темно-синего неба. Юра моргнул и понял, что стоит у раскрытого люка корабля, рядом, припав на одно колено и держась за обшивку, тяжело дышит Отабек. А потом Отабек начал заваливаться вперед, и Юра подхватил его под мышки и потащил вперед, туда, в безопасный покой, свет, дом. Он рухнул, когда за спиной плавно закрылся люк.

Отабек помотал головой, поднялся сначала на четвереньки, потом встал во весь рост и побрел из тамбура, на ходу сдирая защитный костюм. Когда они, пошатываясь, ввалились в рубку, маневровые двигатели уже работали. От синестезии мутило — запахи, звуки, ощущения смешались в давящую какофонию, от которой к горлу подкатывала тошнота, и Юра врезал себе по лицу, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.

Отабек рухнул в свое кресло, ударил по панели навигации и вручную, дрожащими руками натянул на голову шлем. Руки замелькали, формируя, переставляя, тасуя и выбирая в редакторе новый маршрут. Время от времени Отабек слепо водил головой по сторонам, а потом снова начинал работать руками. Четыре минуты. У Юры есть четыре минуты, чтобы переодеться в летный костюм.

Юра вернулся, когда Отабек снимал шлем. Голова у него была мокрая, руки дрожали, а белки расцвели прожилками лопнувших капилляров.

— Готово, — хрипло сказал он, и Юра рухнул в пилотское кресло.

— Петя, старт, нахуй формальности, я подстроюсь.

Задрожали, разгоняясь, двигатели, и Юра похолодел. Он их не чувствовал. Вдоль спины слепо тыкались пси-щупы, соединение напомнило прерывистый свет — короткая вспышка, темнота, снова короткая вспышка. Как заглохший движок автомобиля из того старого фильма.

Так, спокойно. Спокойно. Юра шептал, едва шевеля губами и прислушиваясь к себе. Он пробыл на этой ебучей планете всего-ничего, он пробьется к своему кораблю. Все будет хорошо.

На висках выступал пот и тут же испарялся. Вспышки в сознании становились все ярче и длиннее, и Юра сосредоточился. Так, хорошо, он облизал губы, и на языке и в ушах прозвучал запах железа. Когда успел прокусить, блядь.

На колени легли теплые руки. Отабек.

— Юр, все нормально, — зашептал он, и голос обволакивал сознание кошачьей мятой. — Все хорошо, — ладони растирали его ноги, Отабек, наклонившись над ним, вел руками по груди, по животу, по бокам, и Юра содрогнулся. Запустил пальцы в волосы, прижал к себе и гладил по спине, чувствуя, как Отабек дрожит в ответ. — Ты все сделаешь, Юр, ты такой… господи, Юр, давай.

Есть! Он зацепился! Темнота в сознании была неполная, она серела на периферии зрения, выцветая где-то к краю почти в белый, но Юре было плевать. Он зацепился за двигатели и сосредоточился, в голову опрокинулись координаты, наспех составленные Отабеком — но ровные и четкие.

— До прыжка осталось три… две… одна… Старт!

И Юра обрушил себя, весь свой опыт, все свои силы в точку разрыва пространства. Закричал, удерживая связь, такую тонкую, что спину снова выгнуло от боли, окончательно разрывая, выдирая с корнем ту связь, на которую он сам себя насадил, бессознательно настроившись на одну волну с выкорчеванными из земли псих-кристаллами.

— Полого иди,— рявкнул Отабек в наушник так громко, что Юра вздрогнул, рванул в сторону, закладывая вероятностный вираж, вышел на прямую вдоль пучка разноцветных линий и с грохотом крови в ушах вылетел в подпространство, схлопывая за собой разрыв.

— Блядь! — Юра сорвал шлем, выпутываясь из кресла, рванул к Отабеку, отлетевшему во время прыжка к стене. — Бека! Ты как?!

И налетел на встречный вихрь — они с Отабеком столкнулись переплелись руками, задыхаясь в унисон, притискиваясь друг к другу, проваливаясь в безнадежный, сумасшедший поцелуй, от которого крыло с ног до головы, и Юра стонал Отабеку в рот, пил и не мог напиться.

Где-то на краю слуха монотонно бубнил искин, докладывая о состоянии системы и двигателей, — кажется, даже немного ругался, — но Юра не вслушивался. Все, что сейчас имело значение: они вырвались, и Отабек здесь, в его руках, живой.

— Все нормально? — частил Юра, чуть отстранившись, ощупывая его голову, шею, плечи.

— Юр, все хорошо, — руки Отабека скользили по спине, глаза цепко оглядывали лицо, и во взгляде, черном, сумасшедшем, глубоком, было столько волнения, что внутри все дрожало. — Как ты? — бормотал он, и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, коротко, легко целовал, в щеки, губы, виски.

Мало. 

Юра дернул за молнию его комбинезона, резко расстегнул, пытаясь одновременно выпутаться из своего, обхватил Отабека за шею, снова прижимая к себе, чувствуя и впитывая жар его тела, задыхаясь от ощущения близости. 

Мало.

Он рванул молнию еще ниже, просунул между их телами ладонь, мазнул по твердому животу, и Отабек хрипло застонал ему в шею, а потом обхватил за бока, сжал почти до боли и — Юра охнуть не успел — чуть приподнял над полом, легко, точно куклу.

— Держись, — коротко бросил, не переставая целовать в шею и ключицы.

Мир смазался, слился в разноцветную линию, проступил заново — стенами тесной каюты, блеклым светом, сочащимся с потолка. Под колени уперся край нижней койки, и Юра, не удержав равновесия, завалился назад, рухнул на матрас, дернув Отабека на себя.

Тяжелое тело придавило, выбило из легких остатки воздуха, но так было хорошо, так нужно. Отабек приподнялся на локтях, разрывая контакт — и сразу же стало пусто, по коже скользнул холодок. Юра разочарованно застонал, подался вперед, обхватил Отабека ногами за бедра, помог ему выпутаться из верхней половины комбинезона и наконец-то провел руками по мощной спине, чувствуя, как твердеют под ладонями мышцы.

Дернул ткань вниз, спуская к бедрам, кое-как помог раздеться. Чуть замешкался, избавляясь от одежды сам, и Отабек, коротко рыкнув, буквально вытряхнул его из комбинезона, а потом прижал к себе — так бережно, что у Юры перехватило дух.

Они поцеловались снова, лаская друг друга языками, растворяясь друг в друге. Юра вздрогнул, умирая от неожиданной, хрупкой нежности, от которой было так больно и одновременно так хорошо, что хотелось орать — а затем глухо, загнанно бухнуло сердце, и он сорвался. Припал к губам Отабека с новой жадностью, чувствуя, как раскатывается под кожей жар, свивается внизу живота, поднимается по груди и позвоночнику. 

— Блядь, — сипло выдохнул, выгибаясь, стискивая бедрами каменно-твердые ноги Отабека. — Блядь, Бека… 

Хорошо, но все еще мало, все еще не так.

 

Член, напряженный, твердый, безумно чувствительный, проехался по влажному животу Отабека. Юра вскрикнул — и Отабек поймал вскрик губами, мощно двинул бедрами и глухо застонал сам.

Пульс разогнался, суматошное биение сердца отдалось в горле, пояснице, паху, жар с новой силой взметнулся от кончиков пальцев на ногах до горящего лица. “Я сейчас умру, — решил Юра, — просто сдохну, я…”

Он не успел додумать мысль: пальцы Отабека, цепко пробежавшись по боку, нырнули к паху, погладили яички, сжали ягодицу; отвели в сторону. Твердая подушечка уперлась в сжатое отверстие, чуть надавила, обвела вокруг, и, не ослабляя нажима, нырнула внутрь.

Юру подбросило, выломало; выгнуло снова — он замер, почти встав на лопатки, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Дышал — и не мог надышаться.

 

Он поднял глаза, схлестнулся взглядом с Отабеком, сглотнул. Упал на матрас, рвано выдохнул. И сам двинул бедрами, насаживаясь глубже, раскрываясь, подтягивая колени к животу.

— Давай, — прошептал, шевеля непослушными губами.

Отабек кивнул, отодвинулся, палец выскользнул из Юры. Он разочарованно всхлипнул, — но Отабек вдруг дернулся, будто бы пошел рябью, проявился снова, и Юра увидел у него в руках серебристый тюбик геля от ожогов.

Хрипло засмеялся: ускорение сейчас? Серьезно?

А потом между ягодиц уперлась скользкая головка, Отабек качнулся вперед, проталкивая внутрь член, растягивая податливая мышцы, заполняя Юру до предела, — и последние связные мысли растаяли в горячечном мареве.

Юра заорал, сдирая горло, слыша, как хрипло стонет, почти рычит Отабек, падая в срывающее голову удовольствие, растворяясь в нем, теряя себя.

Оргазм подступил штормовой волной, прокатился по телу, выворачивая наизнанку; взорвался, разметался горячими искрами в груди. Юра всхлипнул, уже не в силах кричать, сперма выплеснулась на живот и грудь, — и, все еще дрожа, он почувствовал, как Отабек кончает тоже.

***

Юра проснулся от тихого перебора струн — Отабек сидел рядом с ним на койке и обнимал гитару. Юра потянулся — все тело болело так, словно по нему прокатилась двухчасовая тренировка у Челестино, потом — часовая Фельцмана, а сверху все это заполировали занятиями у Лилии. Он пошевелился, и ноющая боль сменилась приятной тянущей, отозвавшейся в паху и ягодицах. На груди алели засосы, на животе — Юра опустил глаза — тоже.

Наигрываемый мотив казался смутно знакомым. Смуглая спина в слабом свете казалось расслабленный, и Юра поднял тяжелую руку, провел ладонью вдоль позвонков, чувствуя подушечками тепло кожи. У ложбинки ягодиц он замер.

— Ты проснулся, — сказал Отабек, и перебор затих.

Он сидел, не поворачиваясь, напряженный и закаменевший, и Юра обвил руками его за талию, подтянул поближе. Отабек подался навстречу, повернулся, навис над Юрой глядя горящими глазами и вдруг робко прикоснулся к лицу.

— Какой же красивый, — прошептал он, наклоняясь ниже, и Юра с наслаждением провел ладонями по бокам, чувствуя, как Отабек содрогается. Это кто тут еще красивый. — Прости меня.

— За что? — Юра перевернулся на спину, глядя на Отабека из-под ресниц, сомкнул ладони у него на шее и притянул к себе.

— Я… мы с тобой… В общем, я не должен был. Ты был не в себе…

— Я был не в себе, когда столько тормозил, — перебил Юра. — Чувствую себя дебилом. Иди сюда.

Отабек скользнул в кровать, подвижный, гладкий и горячий, Юра лег на бок, прижался всем телом и пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

Они целовались неторопливо, но с каждой секундой жар в груди разгорался все ярче, стекал в пах, и через минуту Юра уже глотал стоны. Отабек взял в руку сразу два члена и начал неторопливо дрочить. Юра закинул ногу ему на бедро, подался навстречу кулаку и разочарованно застонал, когда Отабек разжал пальцы и отстранился.

Но тут же вскрикнул — разгоряченную, натертую головку накрыл горячий рот, по уздечке прошелся язык, и Юра кончил Отабеку в рот, толкаясь бедрами. А потом замер, дрожа, глядя, как Отабек сглатывает, ведет губами вдоль опадающего члена — и прикасается мягким поцелуем у самого основания.

— Бляяяя, Бека… ты меня с ума сведешь. — Отабек в ответ улыбнулся одним уголком рта, встал на одно колено и сжал в кулаке толстый член. Юра облизал губы, а Отабек начал дрочить себе. пристально глядя в глаза. 

Но через три сильных дерганных движения взгляд его расфокусировался, поплыл, Отабек приоткрыл рот и задышал рвано, часто, застонал длинно, протяжно — и кончил, не сводя с Юры взгляда.

Сперма брызнула на живот и бедра, и Юра лениво размазал ее по себе. Блядь, что ж так кроет-то, а… И, кажется, не его одного. Отабек рухнул рядом, вытянулся, они обнялись, прижимаясь друг к другу.

Входящий сигнал сообщения заставил Юру поднять голову — искин. Отабек не глядя протянул руку и включил связь — личная каюта пилотов была единственным местом, куда не проникали камеры и где не велась запись, спасибо Федерации космофлота за это.

Между кроватью и койкой замерцал голографический экран, обрел плотность, и показались виды знакомой им уже планеты.

— Доложить обстановку, — хрипло скомандовал Юра, и искин послушно заговорил:

— В данный момент мы дрейфуем по пологому рукаву одного из самых широких гиперпространственных туннелей. Ориентировочное время дрейфа — трое суток, точка выхода — орбита Плутона.

— Прости, — поморщился Отабек, — промашка вышла, я хотел поближе, к Марсу или Венере, оттуда бы своим ходом добрались…

— Я прыгну, все нормально.

— Старшему пилоту рекомендуется воздержаться от прыжков в ближайший месяц. Поэтому у Плутона вас заберут и на корабле медицинской службы переправят сразу на Землю, — сухо сказал искин. Как показалось Юре — неодобрительно.

— Мда, — озвучил их общую мысль Отабек.

— Есть хорошая новость,— экран сменился официальной таблицей очкового зачета, и Юра моргнул. — За это задание вам было начислено в общей сумме шесть тысяч восемьсот очков, экипаж ПА-276 на настоящий момент возглавляет таблицу парных команд и шестой среди всех команд любой комплектации.

В каюте воцарилось молчание. Искин терпеливо ждал, Юра тоже ждал — подвоха. А потом до него начало медленно доходить. Все логично, повышенная сложность вместо заявленной А6, кристаллы псиона…

Юра заорал, обнимая Отабека и чувствуя, как он, смеясь, стискивает его в ответ. Это же блядь, это же блядь им открыты все задания вплоть до А12.

— Очки за текущее задание заминусованы, но, возможно, решение будет пересмотрено — ввиду сложившейся ситуации и того, что вы привезли черный ящик.

— Вот жлобы, — беззлобно сказал Юра, — за лишний балл удавятся. Кстати, Бека же подавал запрос на отчет разведки, там что-нибудь пришло?

— Отчет пришел, кроме того, дрон-разведчик закончил анализировать данные…

— Это он пиздец как вовремя, — заметил Юра.

— А я закончил анализ всех этих данных, включая состояние пилотов и их отклик на пси-отравление.

А вот это было по-настоящему интересно. Юра сел, скрестив перед собой ноги, а Отабек устроился головой у него на колене — как на подушке.

— Я костлявый, — заметил Юра.

— Нормальный, — отозвался Отабек и погладил по ноге.

— Сначала об отчете. Эта планета была открыта давно, поэтому в отчетах разведчиков нет ничего интересного. Для жизни необходимо терраформирование, атмосфера там не очень подходящая, много примесей и высокий процент углекислого газа. Плюс, гипердвигатели тогда не изобрели. Поэтому ее открыли, и на этом все закончилось.

На гологармме появился благообразный старичок со встопорщенной шевелюрой, поправил очки, и Юра фыркнул. А старичок продолжил голосом искина:

— На этом бы история закончилась, но шестьдесят лет спустя были найдены Пирамиды и расшифрована большая часть записей, которые там хранились. 

— Хммм, — протянул Отабек задумчиво, и Юра мысленно дал ему пять. Пирамиды — шесть белых конусов, построенных древной расой, сгинувшей неизвестно куда и когда, оказались первыми найденными артефактами Предтеч, и перевернули тогдашний мир. Именно им мир был обязан расцвету эпохи космических кораблей — потому что в Пирамидах было найдено вещество, позволяющее разрывать пространство усилием воли — и именно после их открытия были заложены первые принципы работы гипердвигателя.

— Эта планета занимала важное место в списке объектов, оставленных Предтечей. Почти сразу туда была отправлена экспедиция — исследователи надеялись там найти, как минимум, вторые Пирамиды.

— Но там ничего не оказалось, — проговорил Юра задумчиво и положил руку Отабеку на затылок, невесомо поглаживая.

— Верно, — старичок снова поправил очки и продолжил: — Поэтому там построили станцию и решили наблюдать.

— Получается, на этой планете были шахты, где Предтечи добывали псион? — уточнил Отабек.

— Это самый вероятный вывод, — ответил искин, и Юра вздохнул.

— Хорошо, но я все равно не понимаю, почему не подействовало на Отабека…

— О, — просиял старичок, — тут мы, юноша, вступаем в область догадок!

— Бля, Петь, а Петь, где ты взял эту оболочку? — расфыркался Юра.

— Она подходит к сегодняшнему совещанию, — с достоинством сказал искин и продолжил: — Предположительно, такой сильный пилот, как Юрий Плисецкий, при приземлении на планету замкнул весь поток энергии на себя. Как известно, при пси-отравлении наблюдаются такие эффекты как синестезия, смешивание сознаний, нарушение сердцебиения и кровообращения, при удалении от пси-источника — резкое ухудшение всех физических параметров.

— Симптомы вроде бы совпадают? — Отабек приподнялся и посмотрел на Юру.

— Да, — задумчиво ответил тот. — Когда мы сложили две половинки жеоды, меня как ударило, пиздец, думал, прямо там кончусь…

— Это все предварительные выводы, точно вам скажут исследователи на земле, вас обоих ждут в Центральном госпитале космофлота. Подробный отчет с названиями, датами и выводами пристегнут к корабельному журналу.

— Спасибо, Петь, — рассеянно сказал Юра, и искин отключился.

Отабек сел, и Юра снова залип на него — на широкую грудь, на мелкие соски и кубики пресса. Когда Юра поднял голову, Отабек смотрел так, что солнечное сплетение свело.

— Будешь моим напарников и дальше? — тихо спросил Отабек. — Или нет?

Юра молча протянул руку, чувствуя крепкое рукопожатие.

— Сыграешь?

Отабек протянул руку за гитарой, не сводя с Юры взгляда, пристроил на колене и тронул струны.

— Я ее вообще-то для тебя взял…

— Серьезно? Почему?

Отабек пожал плечами:

— Ну так, слышал, что ты любишь, когда люди что-то умеют своими руками… Я руками умею только играть, даже песню подобрал. А сейчас понял, что нужна другая…

По каюте поплыли уже знакомые аккорды, а Отабек негромко запел:

— Это чуточку странно, то чувство внутри, я не из тех, кто легко может его скрывать, у меня почти нет денег, но, Боже, если бы были, я бы купил большой дом, где мы бы жили вдвоем…

Юра слушал и думал, что там, перед полетом на Анну, он не хотел, чтобы это задание заканчивалось. Глупость, если вдуматься. У них будет много новых заданий, они заработают кучу очков рейтинга, а самое главное, это все будет продолжаться долго-долго. Кто-то может идти к своей цели — ведь Отабек сказал, что хотел летать с Юрием Плисецким; кто-то просто отдался на волю случая… Но какая разница, если они в итоге пришли друг к другу?

— Прости, что забыл, но так бывает, знаешь, я забыл, они зеленые или голубые, в любом случае, я хотел сказать, твои глаза прекраснейшие из всех, что я видел...

Аккорды затихли, и глубокий голос Отабека замер. 

Может быть, это и есть счастье. 


End file.
